Mi Locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Joey x Seto x ¿?. Un echo sospechoso, se llevo al amigo, compañero y amante. Pero la aparicion de su reflejo en el cementerio, provoca que los hilos de las dudas empiecen a juntarse y entender que fue realmente lo que sucedio.
1. Prologo

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

El día parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo con aquella gente que se encontraba en aquel triste lugar. Llovía, como si fueran lagrimas de Ángeles, por la perdida de uno de sus hermosos hermanos. Todos estaban reunidos, sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, su familia y su koibito. Cada uno lloraba por aquel muchacho, que regalaba sonrisas, y demostraba que nada podría opacarla. Nadie pudo prever que algo así pudiera suceder. Que en aquel lugar, estaría todos reunidos, para despedirlo.

Su madre estaba sentada, abrazando a una destrozada Serenity. Los llantos eran cada ves más fuertes, ni el apoyo de su novio, Tristan, podía calmarla. Se culpaba de no haberlo retenido un poco más. Su koibito, Seto Kaiba, derramaba lagrimas, mezclada con la lluvia. Estaba parado frente aquella fosa, adornada con diversas flores, sus ojos celestes, no encontraban vida alguna. Alguien se la había arrebatado, hacia unos días, en una de las calles de Cuidad Dominio.

Ninguno pudo percatarse de las dos limosinas negras que llegaron al cementerio. Ni de los hombres vestido de negro que bajaron de la primera, para luego abrir la puerta trasera del otro vehículo, y percatarse de una figura salía de ella.

Su mejor amigo, el mejor duelista del mundo. Casi grito, al verlo parado, frente a la fosa ya cubierta con tierra. Todos quedaron en shock, al ver su rostro, era como si todos vieran a un fantasma, un doble. Ninguno dijo nada. Solo lo observaron sacar de entre sus ropas, una rosa negra y depositarla en la tierra. Inclinarse en forma de rezo, para luego dar la media vuelta y salir por donde había llegado.

Joey! – Grito Serenity al reaccionar. Corrió hasta él, pero los hombres que lo rodearon no se lo permitieron. Yugi estaba por reclamar tal atraco. Pero la voz de la madre lo detuvo.

Katsuya ... – todos la miraron interrogante - ... Katsuya ... – volvió a decir, quiso acercarse pero otra vez, aquellos hombres no se lo permitieron.

Ahora recuerdas que aun vivo? – aquel muchacho hablo con rudeza. Se dio la vuelta, mirándola con desprecio, y odio. Sus ojos mieles, recorrieron cada uno de los presentes, para luego terminar en los mares azules.

Se giro, reanudando su camino.

Espera! – una voz suave y dolida, detuvo su paso – Como? ... Que? ... – las palabras no salían por el sufrimiento. Sabia que ver allí a su gemelo, había descolocado hasta aquel hombre de hielo.

Estaba por decirle algo, girarse, pero la ventanilla de la segunda limosina, al verla bajarse, despacio, hizo desistir cualquier acción. Sin voltearse siguió su camino, abordando el vehículo, y desaparecer por el camino.

Katsuya ... – la madre volvió a decir, pero esta vez cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Miro la tumba de tu hijo, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente - ... Perdóname ... Hijo ... Perdóname ... Joey ...

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, pero nadie allí, dijo nada, o hizo nada. Ver alguien idéntico al rubio alegre que todos amaban, fue un golpe bajo.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 01**

Cada uno llego a su respectivo hogar, destrozados, sin ganas de nada. Y sobre todo, con muchas dudas.

La mansión se encontraba fría. Solitaria, y silenciosa. Camino despacio, subiendo las escaleras por inercia, seguido por su hermano preocupado. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, desde que salieron del cementerio. Apenas procesaban el descubrimiento de que Joey Wheeler, poseía un hermano gemelo. Golpe bajo para la poca racionalidad del CEO.

Llego hasta su recamara, y entro como zombi. Mokuba le dijo algo, pero su mente estaba cerrada a todos y a todo. Cerro la puerta, sin miramientos, recostándose sobre ella, cayendo al suelo lentamente. De sus ojos volvieron a salir lagrimas desesperadas. No aguanto mas, y los sollozos empezaron a convulsionar su maltratada alma.

Joey ... – empezó a llamarlo - ... Joey porque me dejaste? – ya no podía contener mas su dolor angustiante.

Quedo tendido en el suelo, llorando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. El cachorro rubio había sido el único que las mereciera.

**Flash Back**

En la preparatoria de la cuidad, se sentía los pasos apresurados de alguien, que llegaba tarde a clases. La puerta se abrió abruptamente, para luego mostrar al peleonero numero uno de la escuela.

Señor Wheeler ... llega tarde - la profesora de matemáticas, lo retaba mientras el muchacho mostraba su sonrisa alegre.

Lo siento ... es que ... me quede dormido ... jeje – con un gesto infantil, coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que la mayoría de la clase se riera.

Típico ... los perros no saben poner el despertador ... – el comentario había sido despacio, pero lo suficiente para que Joey lo escuchara.

Oye...! Amargado! No te metas conmigo ricachón! - se acerco hasta su asiento, malhumorado, pero al tenerlo cerca, en ves de golpearlo o algo, Sonrió. Dejando a mas de uno desconcertado – ... Hoy estoy de mi mejor humor, Kaiba, así que ni tus comentarios sarcásticos me lo cambiaran – le guiño el ojo, para luego sentarse dos bancos a la derecha de él. Todos allí lo miraron interrogantes. Yugi, suspiro aliviado. Hoy no estaría castigado por pelear en clase.

Sigamos ... La hipotenusa ... – la profesora continuo con su clase. Llevando así una mañana tranquila.

Ya, en la hora del almuerzo, la pandilla de Yugi se encontraba en la terraza.

Oye, hermano ... en serio te quedaste dormido? – Tristan le preguntaba, mientras tomaba un zumo de naranja.

Si ... es que estuve hasta tarde haciendo unas cosas, y cuando me desperté, llegaba tarde a la caseta de periódicos – el rubio hacia muecas divertidas mientras los demás reían.

Joey ... no es malo que trabajes tanto? – Yugi lo miro preocupado, hacia días que no descansaba bien, ni se alimentaba.

Si ... Amigo ... Además, dentro de poco podré dejar uno de los trabajos, así que no te preocupes – sonrió contento.

Tienes dos trabajos? – Tea preguntaba con sorpresa.

Ajap ... El del periódico, y el otro es en una panadería ... – dijo sonriente, mientras mordía su emparedado

Ahora entiendo de donde sacas tanta comida ... – Tristan le decía mientras le sacaba parte de su comida, y salía corriendo.

Vuelve acá ...! – las risas no se hicieron esperar, Joey Wheeler, era la alegría del grupo.

Sus ojos le observaban a una distancia prudencial, hasta imperceptible, si no se movía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Todos eran unos idiotas, en especial, aquel pequeño cachorro, que lo traía loco en sus pensamientos. Cerro sus ojos, bufando, el maldito había captado su atención. Quería ser una persona normal, como él lo era.

Se quedo así, por un momento, hasta que ya ni sintió las risas. Seguro que ya se habían ido, pero al moverse, se dio cuenta de lo contrario. Lo estaban observando. Por instinto, su mirada fue fría, y su humor tranquilo cambio por el defensivo.

Que tanto me miran? – dijo rudamente.

Oye ... El lugar es libre, así que podemos ver lo que queramos, maldito ricachón! – el rubio había hablado. Yugi y Tea, rodaron sus ojos, en resignación. No podía contenerse en contestarle. Y Tristan, a pesar de todo, sonreía de costado, en forma altanera.

Que quieres? – bufo el CEO

Y que te piensas que quiero algo, amargado. Porque te miremos no te pediremos nada.

Entonces, déjame de mirarme – el ojiazul, se levanto molesto, y salió de su semi escondite, de la terraza. Miro con desprecio a cada uno de ellos, y se giro hacia las escaleras.

Como si fueras la gran cosa para apreciarte ... Maldito engreído – Joey mascullo despacio, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara. Se dio vuelta, para contestarle, pero el timbre del inició de clases, lo interrumpió. No valía la pena molestarse por algo así. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de allí - ... Maldito ... – el rubio murmuro, pero este ya no lo escucho.

**Fin Flash Back**

Le dolía recordar. Dolía pensar en aquellos ojos mieles, que tanto amaba. Toco sus labios, para luego una gran punzada en su pecho, le avisara que ya no probaría mas sus besos. Otra vez, empezó a llorar. Pero ya casi no quedaban lagrimas. Ya no quedaba alma.

Se dispuso levantarse de aquel frió suelo, pero algo llamo su atención. Desde donde estaba, podía observar debajo de la cama, como algo sobresalía del suelo. Recordó vagamente, cuando lo descubrió queriendo ocultar algo, pero sin poder saber que había sido.

Se arrastro hasta llegar aquella madera suelta, que sobresalía, y sin mucho esfuerzo, la quito. Movió la cama, que habían compartido todas las noches, para encontrarse con un pequeño compartimiento debajo de las maderas. Uno revestido por laminas de metal, y muy buen cuidado, para evitar humedad o rajadura.

Seco sus lagrimas, para observar bien. Desde cuando tenia eso, en su habitación y debajo de la cama?. Pudo observar, la iniciales grabadas de su cachorro en ellas. Sonrió melancólico, de seguro, lo había hecho hacer, a escondidas de él.

Saco una caja de madera negra. Poseía unos grabados chinos. Dragones blancos y tigres rojos, con detalles esmaltados, y pincelados a mano. Una pieza esquicita a cualquier coleccionista. La miro detenidamente, era bastante grande, perfecta para aquel escondite, recorrió cada uno de los dibujos, hasta llegar a la base. Donde solo unas letras figuraba. " De: K.J. Para: J.W.". La observo por un momento, hasta que se decidió abrirla.

Dentro, había recortes de periódicos, donde él aparecía. En sus negocios en el exterior. Algunas fotos, cartas de duelo, dibujos. Pero le llamo la atención, pequeños sobres, con kanjis chinos, pequeñas cartas de papel amarillento, y otros sobres con dirección a una casilla de correo. En otra cuidad. El CEO frunció el ceño, no sabia que recibía cartas, de alguien, y en otro lado.

Tomo uno de ellos. Pudo observar que los sobres iban dirigidos al rubio, y además el remitente, era la misma casilla de correo. Pero con las iniciales " K.J.". Otra vez esas letras. Se dispuso abrirlo, para saber mas de ellas.

Se encontró, una pequeña carta, escrita en un perfecto japonés, y de perfecta caligrafía. Leyó en vos alta.

_" Querido Joey:_

_Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, sé que al fin saliste de aquel lugar donde vivías. Por fin te deshiciste de aquel hombre, que sé hacia llamar padre. Sé que fruncirás tu ceño, y que mentalmente me reprenderás. Pero, no me dijiste que siempre fuera sincero?. Se que igual forma, me dirás " es mi padre". Pero, no quiero desperdiciar estas línea, hablando de algo que me desagrada._

_Cómo has estado? Cómo te va en la nueva escuela? Hiciste amigos? Ya te enamoraste? O sigues peleándote con todos?_

_No te preocupes, por lo menos sé que la pasas mejor que yo. Y antes que tu rostro se vuelva triste, no quiero tu compasión. Así fue el destino, y espero que disfrutes lo que a ti te dio._

_De mi parte, como siempre, no puedo hablar mucho, y no salgo al exterior. Pero por lo menos, ahora, hemos podido contactarnos de nuevo. Me dijeron, que si termino todo el entrenamiento satisfactoriamente, podré salir, y te iré a visitar._

_No te pongas mal, ni triste ni nada. Sonríe. Es lo único que me mantiene aun vivo, y con la frente en alto. Si todo sale bien, podré llevarte de vacaciones. Mi amo me lo dijo._

_Te contare un secreto. Él vio una foto tuya, de las que me mandaste la ultima vez. Dijo que si hubiera sido de otra forma, de seguro que nos habría adoptado a los dos._

_Bueno, me despido, espero poder recibir noticias tuyas. Cuídate mucho, y nunca dejes de sonreír. Siempre ha sido tu mejor forma de ser._

_Te quiere, Katsuya."_

Seto Kaiba, miro aquel papel, desconcertado. Miro la fecha que poseía a un costado, había sido escrita, hacia cinco años atrás. Casi el mismo tiempo, al que llego a la preparatoria. Miro hacia el frente. Acaso el cachorro, sabia de su hermano gemelo y nunca había dicho nada?.

Siguió buscando en la caja, hasta poder encontrar una pequeña libreta. Era el diario de Joey.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 02**

Luego de una semana de una intensa lluvia, por fin el sol aparecía en el cielo como el astro rey que era.

Una semana de haberlo visto en aquel lugar lúgubre, cuando se despedía de su cachorro. Una semana intentando poder aclarar todas las dudas, mediante aquel pequeño diario, el cual no decía mucho, pero era bastante para su pesada alma.

Estaba sentado a las afuera de un café, en un barrio japonés típico, del distrito de Kanagawa. Los anteojos negros, ocultaban sus ojos cielo, y vestía como un muchacho normal, no aparentando su verdadera edad. Leía atentamente el pequeño cuaderno, mientras esperaba que aquel muchacho se presentara.

" Querido diario: hoy puedo decir que estoy muy feliz, supe que Katsuya por fin pudo terminar el entrenamiento, y dentro de poco podrá salir de la casa. Será algo así como guarda espalda secundario. Pero conociéndolo, será el mejor. Espero que puedan dejarlo salir un momento, y compartir un día. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, lo extraño y sé que él a mí, pero no podemos evitarlo. A veces me pregunto, si en ves de él, fuera yo el que hubieran elegido, que habría pasado? Aun seguiría vivo?. Pero eso ya no importa, así el destino nos eligió el camino. Jeje, yare yare, parezco filosofo. O algo, ándale, te imaginas si me empiezan a llamar CEO, jajaja seria muy divertido.

_Él, es otro tema. Kami sama, porque tuvo que ponerme ante mí, al hombre mas frió, déspota y amargado, en mi pobre corazón. Cada día lo amo mas, aunque también sé que día a día, él me odia más. Pero nuestras peleas, insultos y todo eso, me pone feliz. Si, sé que soy masoquista, y todo eso, pero, que puedo hacer, Lo amo demasiado."_

Cerro aquel diario, para luego mirar al cielo. Sintió que las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos.

Sus pensamientos, volvieron a la escena del cementerio. Katsuya Jounouchi. Así había descubierto que se llamaba. Había sido casi un calvario poder encontrarlo. Luego de dirigirse hasta el apartado postal que poseían las cartas, quería encontrar alguna respuesta de aquel gemelo. Pero fue inútil, no encontró nada, ni rastros, ni información, ni siquiera una pista para saber si estaba en el lugar correcto. Había mandado investigadores privados, de esos que tienen contractos en ciertos lugares oscuros. Todos le habían dicho. " No se meta señor Kaiba, hágalo por el bien de su familia". No entendía bien lo que significaba, pero no se daría por vencido.

Bufo, dejando de lado su lectura, tomando la taza de café negro, y dándole el ultimo sorbo. El no pensaba dejar el tema, debía saber mas sobre Katsuya, ya que en las cartas, se notaba que era alguien muy importante para su rubio amado. Miro su reloj, ya había pasado mas de una hora, no iba a venir a la cita.

Se levanto, fue hasta la caja, y pago la consumación. A paso lento se dirigió hasta la estación de tren, para dirigirse hasta Tomoeda, de allí buscar sus pertenencias en la casa de un amigo, e irse de nuevo hasta Cuidad Dominio.

Llego hasta la estación, abordo el tren, que iba semi lleno. Tuvo que ir parado cerca de unas de las salidas, pero no le importaba. Tan en si mismo iba, que no se percato de una figura a su lado. Vestía todo de negro. Una gabardina larga hasta los tobillos, guantes, camisa, pantalón, botas militares. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una gorra negra, la cual no permitía ver bien el color de su cabello. Sus ojos cubierto por gafas negras.

Kaiba estaba sostenido por una de las barras del tren. Se sobresalto cuando sintió que su mano era sujetada por otra. Al voltearse apenas, sintió sobre su costado un arma.

No lo repetiré, así que me escuchara – la vos era un susurro, pero clara para el CEO – La próxima estación, bajara, caminara hacia la derecha cinco cuadras y entrara a una tienda de animales, allí comprara unas correas a su nombre. Le entregaran una dirección y una llave. Si tarda mas de 15 minutos, no conseguirá encontrar a Katzuya nunca mas. Y si lo intenta, morirá.

Las palabras fueron dichas fríamente. El sujeto se retiro, como llego, en silencio. Cuando pudo procesar todo lo escuchado, el tren se detuvo.

Salió de allí rápidamente, corrió hasta la veterinaria. Efectivamente, compro unas correas, cuatro para ser exactas. Algo caras para su gusto, pero eso era algo sin importancia. Tomo el sobre, la dirección que le habían apuntado quedaba al otro lado de la cuidad. Miro su reloj apenas tenia 10 minutos.

Tomo un taxi, y le pago una suma muy considerada, para que fuera a toda velocidad. Al llegar no solo le dejo muchos billetes de tres cifras, si no que ni siquiera espero alguna respuesta. Subió las escaleras, hasta el quinto piso, y busco el departamento. Frente a este, miro su reloj, faltaba solo segundos.

Tomo un poco de aire, y se dispuso a entrar. Era un departamento vacío, no se encontraba ningún mueble o rastro que fuera habitado alguna vez. Entro despacio, desconfiando de todas las sombras allí. Las persianas estaban algo bajas, pero lo suficiente para dar algo de claridad al lugar. Se acerco a una puerta, que de seguro conduciría algún cuarto, pero cuando estaba por abrirla, sintió el cañón de un arma en su nuca. Se paralizo.

Cinco segundos tarde ... Señor Kaiba ... pensé que siendo un genio podría ser mas rápido ... – la vos era la misma del tren. Este intento voltearse, pero el maleante, no lo dejo, golpeándolo con el revés del arma, dejándolo inconsciente.

Una hora después, el ojiazul despertaba, adolorido. Pero cuando quiso incorporarse, se encontró que estaba atado, con las correas que había comprado. Miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio, de cabellos corto, de ojos color miel. Tembló.

... – este sonrió, ante la reacción, mientras encendía un cigarrillo - ... Sabe que puedo matarlo en este mismo momento, y me ahorraría cualquier molesta que usted esta provocándome ... al buscarme tan insistentemente ...

Quiero respuestas ... – dijo siendo el mismo CEO de Kaiba Corp. – Quiero saber cosas que no me cierran ... Si usted me las aclarara ... dejaría de buscarlo ... – se veía tan seguro, tan despreocupado. Pero sabia bien, que por dentro temblaba. Ver aquel muchacho, era ver a su cachorro. Pero sus ojos, eran tristes.

... – no contesto, pero bufo molesto. Apago el cigarrillo a medio terminar en el piso, y se acerco tomándolo bruscamente del rostro - ... Mire ... Señor Kaiba ... no puedo darle ninguna información que busca ... solo le diré que deje de buscarme o mandar gente a investigar ... Le pesara, y si aprecia su vida y la de su hermano ... Dejara de molestar ... – el ojiazul, se molesto

Usted que se piensa que es para amenazarme a mi o a mi familia? ... – lo miro de arriba abajo, en forma de desagrado – Será su gemelo ... pero no se parece en nada a Joey ... – como respuesta, recibió un golpe en su estomago, sacándole el aire.

Nunca vuelva hablarme así ... Kaiba ... Porque aunque fuera la pareja de mi hermano ... no dudaría en matarlo ...En este momento.

cof cof - trataba desesperadamente de entrar aire nuevamente a sus pulmones – Porque? – dijo después de un momento. El rubio lo miro interrogante – Porque tanto misterio sobre usted y Joey – tomo una bocanada de aire - ... Solo se que se separaran cuando eran pequeños, que fue adoptado, criado bajo un entrenamiento riguroso. Pero también se que se carteaban muchas veces. – lo miro a los ojos – Dígame porque? ... Porque lo mataron a él ... – el rubio palideció por unos momentos - ... Acaso se confundieron? – la vos del ojiazul, había perdido la frialdad y seriedad. Sus ojos ahora demostraban lagrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

El rubio se alejo, despacio, chocando contra la pared. Resbalándose por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos por primera vez demostraron tristeza, dolor.

Joey ... – murmuro despacio, para luego empezar a llorar.


	4. Capitulo 03

Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 03**

Por un momento la habitación se volvió incomoda. El CEO había cerrado sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se recostara sobre aquel suelo frió. Sintió apenas la respiración agitada de su secuestrador. Pensar en Joey, les provocaba a ambos, dolor, sufrimiento y malos recuerdos. Había calmado sus lagrimas, cuando se dispuso hablar. Pero el sonido del teléfono móvil, le gano de ante mano.

... – el rubio no dijo nada, solo dejo que el interlocutor hablara – De acuerdo... espérame en cinco minutos – colgó, para luego mirar al ojiazul, fríamente, como si las lagrimas nunca hubieran estado en sus mejillas – Tiene suerte... Señor Kaiba... hoy no lo matare... – se acerco lentamente, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja – Pero... si vuelve a buscarme... lo haré con gusto... – El CEO no demostró nada, ni sorpresa, ni miedo. Sus ojos azules, estaban clavados en aquellos color miel. El rubio, hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras desasía las correas con aquella arma blanca – Tiene dos minutos para cruzar esa puerta, y salir de este edificio... – le hablo fríamente – No regrese, ni mire hacia atrás... valla directamente a la avenida y tome un taxi hasta la estación... Por su seguridad, hágame caso... – se levanto, para luego darle la espalda.

Kaiba, se incorporo lentamente. Lo miro por un momento, para luego decidir salir de allí. Pero antes de poder tomar la perilla de la puerta principal. Dijo despacio.

Mencionó si realmente era feliz conmigo? – era una pregunta estúpida, sin sentido y fuera de lugar. Pero Seto Kaiba, quería escuchar de alguien que supiera de su relación, y saber cual era la reacción de su cachorro ante ella. Era algo que le debía a su pobre alma, algo que por cobardía o miedo, nunca pudo formular directamente.

... – el muchacho no se movió, ni intento contestarle – Tiene menos de un minuto... Señor Kaiba... aprovéchelo... – el ojiazul, reacciono de la peor forma. Con disgusto y molestia. Se dio la vuelta, para luego sujetar al otro muchacho por los hombros, haciéndolo girar abruptamente. A cambio de eso, recibió un golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo trastrabillar por un momento. Pero el CEO no era fácil de vencer, sujeto uno de sus brazos, para luego con todo su cuerpo, apretarlo contra la pared – Maldito perro ... No juegues conmigo ... No eres nadie para venir amenazarme ... Y querer asustarme con tu discursito de que lo lamentaré ... y el aprecio a mi vida y mi hermano ... y todas esas estupideces ... – Katsuya, intento librarse, pero era inútil, nunca pensó que aquel muchacho castaño, fuera mas fuerte que el.

Suélteme ... Maldito ...! – le propino una patada en el tobillo, logrando así, una distancia prudente entre ellos, para poder volver a golpearlo.

El CEO callo al piso. Al levantarse nuevamente, la ventana estallo en miles de pedazos. El rubio empujo al ojiazul, contra la pared contraria, para luego intentar cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Los estaban disparando desde uno de los edificios vecinos.

Maldición! – grito el rubio. Tomo el brazo de Kaiba, y lo levanto bruscamente – A la cocina ... Rápido! – los disparos no cesaban, parecían hechos por alguna ametralladora o algo parecido.

Ambos muchachos salieron por la puerta trasera, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencias. Parecían a salvo, pero los disparos volvieron a atacarlos, pero esta vez dándoles a las barandas de metal, haciendo que cada uno de ellos, chispearan peligrosamente.

Katsuya, al llegar al segundo piso, se paro rápidamente de la baranda y salto al otro lado de la gran pared que separaba al edificio de un patio trasero de una casa. Callo como si fuera un gato, perfectamente, sin sufrir algún golpe en la caída. Kaiba lo imito, pero trastabillo y callo abruptamente al aterrizar en el suelo.

Vamos! – el rubio lo tomo nuevamente el brazo, para jalarlo por una calle desierta.

Al doblar al final de esta, unos autos rojos estaban parados obstruyendo el camino. Varios hombres se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y sin miramientos empezaron a dispararles.

Katsuya retrocedió rápidamente, empujando al CEO contra la pared. Estaban rodeados, sin escapatoria.

* * *

Había amanecido con un mal presentimiento. Sabia que dejarlo solo, seria muy mala idea. Bufo mirando por quinta vez su reloj, estaba atrasado. Se recostó sobre el asiento de su auto, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que descanso bien.

Hacia mas de dos semanas y media que su compañero andaba como un fantasma. Sin ganas de comer, dormir. Aun recordaba que lo había golpeado, para que lograra quedarse quieto por unos momento. Aunque al otro día casi lo mata en el entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si su amo se enteraba donde estaban ahora, de seguro el castigo seria el peor que todos. No debían desobedecer ordenes.

Miro nuevamente el reloj, ya habían pasado 15 minutos, acaso algo le había sucedido?.

Se bajo del auto, encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar en dirección de aquel edificio alquilado. Algunas jóvenes, que caminaban por ahí, le decían piropos atrevidos, el cual les respondía con una gran sonrisa seductora. Vestía de marrón oscuro, chaqueta de cuero, camisa y pantalones del mismo material. La camisa era de color moka claro. Haciendo juego con el color de cabello. Gafas negras cubrían sus ojos verdes.

Llego hasta una cuadra antes, pero un sonido particular, lo hizo poner en guardia. Camino despacio. Pudo divisar los autos rojos que estaban al final de la calle trasera. Una emboscada.

De sus ropas saco un arma 9 mm, con mira láser. Antes de disparar debía encontrar a su amigo, y rescatarlo. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, iba a disfrutar torturándolo, recordándole esa ocasión.

Estaba apuntando al que parecía el jefe. Su dedo estaba ya gatillando, cuando el ruido de unas motos lo distrajeron.

UUUUUIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – apareció de la nada, una Harley, manejada por alguien vestido todo de negro

LA LI OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! – apareció una suzuki 900, manejada por alguien vestido para una carrera de motos.

Todos en el lugar se sorprendieron, pero no dudaron en empezar a dispararles. Ambas motos doblaron la esquina y se ubicaron frente a los dos muchachos que estaban escondidos. El de la Harley, saco dos armas, y empezó a disparar, mientras el otro les gritaba.

Suban! – pero al ver que ninguno se movía, y era apuntado por el rubio se saco el casco que cubría su rostro – Maldición ... Tu clon de Jo-chan, te tranquilizas ... y tu Seto – señalándolo con el dedo - ... mueve tu trasero si no lo quieres lleno de agujeros ...

Sube ...! – esta vez fue el turno del ojiazul de sujetarlo por el brazo y obligarlo a subir a la moto, quien arranco inmediatamente. Seto monto la otra moto, para luego irse detrás del rubio.

En ese momento, todo fue un caos, los hombres empezaron a correr a los autos para poder seguirlos, pero cuando intentaron arrancarlos, ambos motores empezaron a salir humo. Les habían perforado tanto el tanque como el radiador.

El muchacho que estaba escondido, miro detenidamente la escena, para luego irse cautelosamente. Cuando estuvo alejado suficientemente, empezó a correr hasta el auto, tomó el móvil, y marco el redial. Maldito su suerte. Estaba apagado.

Kat ... espero que estés bien ... si no ... estaremos muertos ...

Arranco el auto, para dirigirse hacia la ruta, debía buscar información de aquellos sujetos urgente. Que lastima que ese distrito era neutral, no tenia ningún informante en el lugar.


	5. Capitulo 04

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 04**

Viajaron por unos minutos, llegando hasta el puerto. No muy lejos de la playa. Las motos entraron a una especie de cueva, para salir de aquel túnel, donde los barcos aparcaban y descargaban. Giraron en una de las intersecciones, llegando hasta una bodega, las puertas se abrieron apenas, dejándolos pasar. Cerrándose automáticamente.

Al final de este, se detuvieron. Varios hombres salieron de entre una cajas, para poder atender a los recién llegados. Seto bajo de la Harley, mientras Katsuya lo hacia despacio, desconfiando.

Demonios, Ash! Has agujereado la carrocería... – uno de los hombres, protesto, mientras se inclinaba para observar la Suzuki. Le pasaba la mano cerca de las ruedas. Se notaba dos disparos.

No tuve la culpa... – el muchacho que había llevado al rubio, retiró su casco nuevamente. Su cabello era de color negro, largo hasta los hombros, bastante alto, como de 1.70, y de ojos marrones -... Cóbrales a los tipos que nos dispararon.

Si... claro... como si pudiera hacer tal cosa – se levanto con disgusto, resignado – Por lo menos la moto de tu hermano, esta intacta.

Porque soy más responsable... – el otro muchacho habla, cuando se sacaba un casco más pequeño, típico para los que usaban ese tipo de moto -... Por lo menos, los autos de esos hombres no funcionaran por un largo rato...

Ja, ja, ja ... Muy gracioso, Shirou – el muchacho era una copia exacta. Katsuya abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Eran gemelos. Sintió la mirada de alguien, cuando se giro, Seto Kaiba lo observaba casi con tristeza. Quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

Hey, Clon ... – Ash lo había llamado su atención, tirandole una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios - ... Cúrate esa herida, y de paso descansaremos hasta poder salir de nuevo ... – no confiaba, quería sacar su arma, y empezar a disparar, para salir de aquel lugar. Pero, los gemelos se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Miro al CEO, quien le hizo una especie de aceptación con la cabeza y también se giro.

Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en aquella bodega, rodeado por cajas, y algunos hombre que revisaban las motos, sin darle importancia a su presencia. Los tres muchachos habían salido por una puerta a un costado. Se sentía algo de música, risas. Todo eso, era extraño, muy extraño. Tomo la caja, la miro detenidamente, y sintió el agudo dolor en su costado. Ese muchacho sabia que estaba herido, pero no quería darle tanta importancia.

Busco entre sus ropas, el móvil, pero al sacarlo, lo encontró roto. Una de las tantas balas, irónicamente, lo había traspasado. Suspiro fastidiado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, si ese lugar era seguro, por que Seto Kaiba era amigo de esos sujetos?.

Se encamino despacio, muy alerta. No confiaba en nadie.

Demonios! Eso duele! – la vos del CEO se escucho al cruzar la puerta. El lugar era una especie de comedor improvisado, para la gente que trabajaba allí. A un costado, estaban los gemelos, el ojiazul, y otras personas.

Tu quédate quieto! Como quieres que te vende, maldito ricachón! – Ash, trataba de curar el tobillo luxado.

No me llames así ... quieres ... – Kaiba, dijo despacio, con tristeza. Todos allí, se quedaron en silencio, por un momento.

Ya te curaste? – La voz de Shirou, hizo que todos miraran la puerta, donde estaba parado el rubio.

No ... – dijo fríamente. El mismo que le había hablado, le hizo seña que se sentara. Aun desconfiando, hizo caso. Lentamente se fue sacando aquella gabardina, pero no dejo el arma. La tomo con la mano contraria, y la dejo a la vista, como diciendo que si alguien se acercaba, dispararía.

Shirou, hizo señas a los hombres que había allí, para que salieran. La puerta se cerro, dejándolos a los cuatros solos en aquel lugar.

Mejor? – otra vez aquel muchacho hablaba, seriamente, mientras que su hermano seguía vendando a Kaiba. No dijo nada, solo empezó a curarse solo, sin dejar de vigilarlos.

Bueno ... ya esta ... – Ash terminaba con el tobillo del ojiazul – No intentes otro acto heroico, si no será peor.

No te preocupes, mientras sea para patearte el trasero, será con gusto.

Chistosito! ... – guardo las cosas - ... Lo sentimos ... – dijo despacio.

Que? – el CEO lo miro interrogante.

Sentimos no haber estado aquel día ... – murmuro dolido, mientras se levantaba, y guardaba lo que había sobrado de la curación - ... Si hubiéramos estado aquí, en Japón, de seguro hubiéramos echo algo ...

No ... te ... – se callo abruptamente, recordarlo dolía.

Recuerdas como nos conocimos? – de repente la voz de Ash fue divertida, una sonrisa triste surcaba su rostro.

Como olvidarlo, si les pateamos el trasero ... – Seto Kaiba sonreía. Katsuya, por un momento se le quedo mirándolo.

Porque hicieron trampa ... – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

**Flash Back**

Era un día soleado, en vacaciones. Todo el grupo había ido a la playa. Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en una toalla sobre la arena. Su rostro parecía disgustado, su pequeño hermano lo había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar, chantajeándolo.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón claro, y una remera blanca. Sobre ella, una camisa a cuadros azul. La sombrilla de gran tamaño hacia sombra, cubriéndolo, lejos del sol.

Los demás, estaban en el agua, jugando con una pelota de playa, intentando sacárselas al grupo de los pequeños. Entre ellos su hermano, Tea, Serenity y Yugi. El equipo contrario, de varones, los salpicaba con energía, para que no pudiera hacer nada contra ellos.

Duke y Tristan estaban a un lado, intentando voltear a las chicas. Seto bufo, típica estrategia, para poder "accidentalmente" tocarlas. Por otro lado, Joey y Yami, intentaban prácticamente ahogar a Bakura que se les había unido.

El CEO los observaba de lejos, era extraño, siendo el hombre mas rico de Japón, el mas inteligente, y todo, haber sido chantajeado por su propio hermano. Se llevo la mano a su sien, una futura jaqueca estaba por venir. Maldijo el día que le había enseñado a hakear ciertas cosas.

Oye, ricachón! – la vos de un perro conocido, hizo que su mirada fuera fría.

Que quieres, Wheeler? No estoy de humor! – se coloco una gafas negras, para que no pudiera verlos a los ojos.

Que muevas tu odioso trasero, y empieces a divertirte ... – el CEO levanto su ceja en forma de disgusto - ... Y no me mires con esa carita, "sigue-hablando-que-morirás" ... – mentalmente sonrió, su cachorro lo conocía mas de lo que creía

Que quieres? – dijo secamente. Joey sonrió.

Ven conmigo a comprar unas cosas para todos, así también no solo harás feliz a las pirañas de mis amigos, si no que también, le sacaras una gran sonrisa a Mokuba. Y podrá divertirse al máximo ... – Kaiba lo miro detenidamente, estaba jugando sucio, no solo para aprovechar su dinero, si no también el lado de humanidad con su hermano. Bufo, cerrando sus ojos.

Vamos ... – le dijo mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia los puestos de comida.

Ahora regresamos! – Escucho gritar detrás de él, el cachorro podía ser tan escandaloso.

Camino despacio, sintiendo como su acompañante corría para alcanzarlo. Sintió que se le colgaban de su espalda. Sintió la pequeña risa del rubio, y hasta sintió como se descolgaba y lo jalaba del brazo.

Vamos al puesto de la parrilla, Seto. De seguro que las salchichas y las demás cosas serán deliciosas – dijo sin darse cuenta o por la emoción. Lo soltó, para luego ir prácticamente corriendo para poder obtener un buen puesto en la fila.

Kaiba sonrió sinceramente, su nombre sonaba algo especial en aquellos labios.

El puesto estaba en un punto estratégico de la zona. Era rustico, algo pequeño, pero lo bastante bueno, para que la gente se aglomerara. Encontró aquella cabellera rubia alborotada, mirando los menús del día.

Mira, el numero seis, es un combo de grupo, si compráramos tres de esos, seria suficiente uno solo para Duke y Tristan, y el resto nos alcanzaría – Joey señalaba mientras sentía que el ojiazul estaba detrás de él.

Y con que piensas pagar eso, perro? – sonrió maliciosamente.

Tú lo harás, ricachón... – se giro con la mejor sonrisa al estilo Wheeler -... Mokuba me dio su tarjeta... – le dijo mientas mostraba aquel plástico, que servia para comercio de ese tipo.

... Lo matare... lo juro que lo matare... – dijo en vos baja.

Siguiente ...! – escucho el grito de una de las chicas detrás del mostrador.

Yo ... – el rubio se adelanto, e hizo el pedido.

Bien, por el costado del puesto, a su derecha, en la ventanilla le entregaran sus cosas, que tenga buen día.

Cuando fueron a buscar la comida, en el lugar indicado, había un grupo de motociclistas. Algunos eran de aspecto rudo, otros eran los típicos niños de papá. Detrás de las gafas negras, Kaiba pudo percatarse de la mirada maliciosa que le dirigían. Uno de ellos se acerco a la ventanilla, y les impidió el paso.

Oye ... esperamos nuestra comida ... – Joey hablo molesto, mientras sentía que los demás se reían.

Niño bonito ... se nota que no eres de por aquí … - levanto su mano para intentar acariciar sus cabellos pero, el rubio la retiro de un golpe – Uhhh… la mascota muerde … - todos reían burlonamente.

Vamos ... Wheeler ... Tomemos las cosas y larguémonos de aquí ... – el CEO lo sujeto del brazo, mientras con su otra mano, corría, o prácticamente empujándolo al sujeto.

Has caso a tu novio, princesa ... JAJAJAJA – todos empezaron a reírse fuertemente. El rubio no aguanto, y le propino un golpe, partiéndole el labio. Los demás iban a unirse a la pelea, pero alguien los había interrumpido.

Que sucede aquí? ... – Un muchacho, vestido con un uniforme de carrera de motos. Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro recogido por una coleta, sus ojos marrones, los estudiaba intensamente.


	6. Capitulo 05

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 05**

- Jefe ... este niño nos estaba molestando – el sujeto que los molestaba, se levanto, señalándolos.

- Oye ...! Ustedes empezaron a fastidiar ...! – Joey se defendió. Aquel sujeto se le había acercado, mientas no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero el CEO se le interpuso, para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No vinimos a buscar pelea ... – dijo despacio – Toma las cosas ... Joey ... – le ordeno al rubio, sin girar a mirarlo, el cual se sorprendió escuchar su nombre, pero debía reconocer que el castaño tenia razón, cuanto mas rápido se iban, menos problemas.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la calle, sin darles la espalda. Al verse librado de aquellos sujetos, pudieron suspirar aliviados.

- Cuándo aprenderás a mantener tu boca cerrada ... perro! – el CEO hablo molesto, mientras prácticamente arrastraba al rubio por el brazo.

- Oye! – se soltó bruscamente de aquel agarre – Primero no soy un perro, además ellos empezaron ... acaso estabas ciego y sordo ... ricachon!

Estaba por reclamarle su histeria, cuando algo lo empujo, tirando todas las cosas al suelo. Al girarse Joey, se encontró no solo con el tipo que le había partido la boca, si no que había muchos hombres mas detrás de él.

- Seremos justos ... – una vos se escucho desde el fondo de la banda, mientras se había y dejaba ver al sujeto de la coleta, y cabello negro – Los retamos a ambos a un duelo, yo contra ustedes ... y les doy a elegir el desafió ...

- Duelo de Monstruos ... – la vos del CEO nunca sonó tan fría, al levantarse del suelo.

La gente los rodeo, al darse cuenta que había pelea. Los amigos de Joey se acercaron, y cuando vieron que estaban en problemas, Yami se coló al lado del rubio.

- Yo quiero seré uno de tus oponentes ... – dijo con su aire de faraón.

- No ... solo ellos dos ... – el líder de aquellos motociclistas, señalo al dragón y al cachorro. Joey rió, desconcertando a este.

- Entonces ... – dijo con burla - ... Que se presente tu clon ... Tu no eres con el que nos enfrentamos anteriormente ... – los ojos del muchacho se mostraron sorprendidos, provocando también un murmullo entre sus compañeros.

- De acuerdo ... – le dijo mientras se abría paso entre la gente, en dirección a la playa.

- De que demonios hablas, perro? – Kaiba le dijo mientras lo seguían, pero la respuesta se la dio, al ver que ese sujeto se juntaba a otro, exactamente igual. Ahora entendía. Eran gemelos.

Se dijeron unas palabras en alemán, sin que los demás entendieran, para luego ver sonreír a uno de ellos, y tomar un disco de duelo que le habían acercado.

Los tres se pusieron en posición, para luego gritar al mismo tiempo.

- Hora del duelo ...!

Fin Flash Back 

Ash miro disgustado al CEO, aun recordaba esa parte, cuando fue prácticamente abatido en solo cinco rondas.

- Eran dos contra uno ... NO FUE UN DUELO JUSTO! – dijo molesto cuando se levanto de donde estaba acercándose a la heladera y sirviéndose algo fresco.

- Entonces culpa a Shirou por proponer el duelo de esa forma ... – Kaiba señalo a su hermano, que estaba mas interesado en una revista que en el relato.

- Bueno ... pero no fue justo, no sabíamos que ustedes eran precisamente el segundo y tercer mejor duelista de cuidad Batallas ... Ándale ... apenas habíamos regresado de nuestro viajecito por América – Ash se había sentado, mientras miraba a Katsuya, y le terminaba de contar esa anécdota, como si fueran amigos que hacia mucho que no se veían.

El rubio se les quedo mirando detenidamente, mientras los veía hablar, sonreír y bromear. Sabia por algunos comentarios de su hermano, que había conocido algunos locos, y que algún día iba a presentárselos. Continuo su curación, sin perder cada detalle de sus rostros, pero llamo la atención del de ojos azules. Su perfil tosco y maduro, el color celeste de sus pupilas le daban un toque especial, dependiendo de la luz que los resaltaba. Era lo suficientemente alto, y su cabello castaño era algo largo para su gusto.

Reparo en los rostros de los hermanos, simplemente eran perfectos, sin rastro de alguna cicatriz, golpe o algo, diciéndole de algún accidente quizás practicando en aquellas motos. Sus cabellos hasta por los hombros caían limpiamente, y se movían con cada gesto que hacían con la cabeza.

Por un momento se sintió extraño, sonreían sin preocupaciones, seguro que su compañero se sentiría muy a gusto con ellos.

- Demonios! – dijo entre dientes, llamando la atención de los otros tres. Su compañero debía estar buscándolo, o por lo menos cubriéndolo. Si su jefe se enteraba que no estaba con él, lo mataría y luego lo buscaría a él, para terminar igual.

- Te encuentras bien? Quieres un medico? Te hirieron en alguna otra parte? – Ash fue el primero en acercarse, preocupado, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro.

- No me toques! – casi grito, retirando la mano bruscamente, mientras con la otra tomaba el arma, y los apuntaba. Debía irse urgentemente.

- Tranquilo ... – la vos de Kaiba, ahora era seria

- Quiero salir de aquí! – fue una orden, mientras sacaba el seguro del arma, amenazándolos.

- Y lo harás ... – Shirou fue el que hablo en ese momento, mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacaba un móvil – Quiero las motos ahora ... – le hablo al sujeto del otro lado de la línea y colgó sin esperar respuesta - ... Te llevare a donde quieras ... – sentencio, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Katsuya volvió a colocar su abrigo negro, sin dejar de apuntarlos. Le hizo señas para que empezara a caminar, abriendo la puerta que los comunicaba con la bodega.

Pensó que iban a atacarlo, al verlo armado, pero los hombres del lugar solo dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, se separaron y levantaron sus manos. Sin ningún problema, monto la harley ahora en buen estado, y salió con aquel sujeto. Desapareciendo por el puerto y así por la carretera.

- Este tipo crispa los nervios ...! – Ash comento cuando vio partir a su hermano – Yo no podría tener la paciencia de Shrirou.

- ... – Kaiba se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que había visto por un momento.

- Seto? – el pelinegro lo miro interrogante.

- Conozco aquel tatuaje ... pero no recuerdo en donde ... – murmuro despacio.

- Valla ... y creí que era mi imaginación ... al verle algo en el brazo ...– el otro bufo.

- Crees que tu familia se enoje si investigas sobre eso? – el ojiazul le decía mientras montaba la suzuki, seguido por el otro.

- Claro ... si es pan comido ... – su tono fue en sarcasmo - ... Si nuestra hermosa hermanita no se entera que anduvimos tiroteándonos ...

- Entonces te lo encargo ... – ambos se pusieron los cascos y salieron despidiéndose de los hombres de la bodega.

-----------------------

No muy lejos de allí, ajeno a lo que sucedía por el puerto. Alguien atendió su móvil.

- Ya se que fallaron ... no debes darme detalles que leí en el periódico – espero que el otro terminara de disculparse, para luego empezar a gritar furioso – PERO ERES IDIOTA O QUE? COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE QUERER HACERLO DESAPARECER ... SIENDO EL HOMBRE MAS RICO DE JAPÓN! ... espero que la próxima vez no falles o te juro que yo mismo te meteré una bala entre los ojos – colgó fastidiado – Estoy rodeado de inútiles ...

- Quiere que me encargue? - una vos dulce, se escucho mientras unas manos tocaba sus hombros tratando de hacerle masajes – estas muy tenso – susurro al oído mientas mordía su oreja.

- Estos estúpidos ... – dijo mas calmado, aquel hombre, cuando sujeto las manos e hizo que aquel muchacho cayera en su regazo, para luego capturar sus labios salvajemente – Pues ... búscame una solución para eso ... – el muchachito sonrió, descendiendo hasta arrodillarse frente a él, abriendo seductoramente la bragueta del pantalón y allí empezar a "relajar" a su patrón. Aquel hombre sujeto los cabellos rubios de su pequeña mascota.

La habitación solo se lleno de gemidos de un animal desagradable.


	7. Capitulo 06

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 06**

La moto estaba estacionada en una esquina de la gran cuidad Dominio, en la caseta telefonica de una de las esquinas de la gran plaza central.

El rubio trataba de tranquilizar a su interlocutor, hablando en chino, para que aquel muchacho de cabello largo no lo entendiera.

Estaba distraído, mirando las personas que paseaban por allí en ese momento. Algunas parejas paseando a sus hijos y o perros, uno que otro vendedor de helado. Un día común y corriente de la semana. Bufo mirando su reloj, aquel muchacho rubio se tardaba tanto, pero por lo visto, la conversación estaba interesante. Lo miro de arriba a bajo, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, estructura y tonalidad de su piel. Un poco más moreno que su hermano, mas alto y por lo visto, con una infancia mucho más dura que el otro. El rostro era un libro abierto, ante sus ojos. Los cabellos rubios caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros, mostrando lo sedoso y el radiante color del sol en ellos. Tan parecido, pero tan distintos, a lo del pequeño cachorro.

Suspiro desganado, miro su reloj, de seguro su clon y el dragón, estarían llegando a la mansión del ultimo. No lo buscarían, ni intentarían comunicarse, así habían sido siempre, y así morirían algún día. Cada uno por su lado, sin apoyar al otro. Ley de la familia ...

- Ey ... – el muchacho había dejado la caseta, para acercársele – Puedes irte ... – le dijo secamente, mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar en sentido contrario de donde habían venido.

- Ey ... – Shirou le llamo de la misma forma, pero esta vez, al darse vuelta, le arrojo una tarjeta y una pequeña moneda extraña – Mi numero de móvil ... – su vos fue seria, pero aun así, no dejaba de mirarlo.

- No necesito nada de ti ... – Katsuya iba a tirarle las cosas cuando se percato de un dibujo particular en la moneda. Algo llamaba su atención pero no sabiendo que.

- No lo hago por ti ... – el pelinegro, dijo tranquilamente, mientras se colocaba su casco - ... Lo hago por Joey ... El nunca me lo perdonaría ... – sin dejar que el otro contestara, la moto rugió y se alejo de allí rápidamente.

Bufo disgustado. Estaba por volver a tirar la moneda y la tarjeta, cuando miro el logo en ella. La pequeña pieza era plateada, con el tamaño de cinco centavos americanos, pero en su cara había una especie de pluma, delicadamente detallada, y al reverso, el símbolo de la estrella de cinco puntas. Dónde había visto ese dibujo?.

Ignoro sus preguntas, guardo las cosas en su gabardina negra, y empezó a caminar en dirección a las paradas de autobuses. Tenia que encontrarse con su compañero, y si tenia tiempo, tomar un respiro y un baño. Ese día había sido realmente agotador y extraño.

-------------------------

Salió de aquella gran casa. Coloco sus anteojos grises, para luego empezar a caminar por aquel pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la playa.

La sonrisa que poseía anteriormente se había desvanecido, quería llegar pronto a su pequeño departamento, quitarse toda la ropa, vomitar en el baño, para luego darse una buena ducha, con las sales y jabones aromáticos.

Su pequeño cuerpo, su andar y sus cabellos rubios movidos por el viento, le daba un toque misterioso y seductor. Las niñas que pasaban por allí, le piropeaban o hacían comentarios de alto contenido, aunque hombres también lo miraban con lujuria.

Odiaba esa vida, pero estaba condenado y debía seguir las ordenes de su amo, por algo lo había comprado y entrenado.

Iba tan en si mismo, que se llevo por delante a alguien, provocando que se cayera, y con el impacto, sus lentes también pararon al suelo. Levanto su rostro, algo disgustado, pero se perdió en una mirada esmeralda.

- Disculpa ... no me fije donde caminaba ... – aquel muchacho extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela para levantarse.

- Yo ... también iba distraído ... – aquel muchacho dudo un poco, algo en él lo hacia conocido.

- Te encuentras bien ...? – sonrió amablemente, mientras se impresionaba por aquellos ojos aqua que poseía. Por un segundo, los vio dudar - ... Me presento ... Lucio Méndez, encantado ...

- Mi nombre es ... Kiara ... – su acento alemán le dio un toque excitante al otro muchacho. El rubio reacciono, sabia de donde era – Yo ... – dio un paso hacia atrás - ... Buenas tardes ... – salió de allí rápidamente, por la calle doblando en una esquina.

Lucio miro interrogante aquel muchacho, pero no le presto atención, siguió su camino, hasta que se percato que los lentes grises se los había olvidado. Lo tomo con una media sonrisa. " No importaría volverlo a encontrar".

Se alejo silbando una melodía melancólica, había mentido sobre el paradero de su compañero, pero por lo menos había recuperado algo de tiempo. Solo faltaba irlo a buscar y volver a la Casa Grande.

----------------------

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la habitación, recostado en un de los sofaces que había en ella. Sosteniendo un pequeño libro en una mano, y un vaso de whisky en la otra. Sus ojos se perdía en las líneas que surcaban entre las cortinas pesadas de terciopelo rojo.

- Buscando refugio o recuerdos? – la vos firme de una mujer, lo hizo girarse apenas, dándole una media sonrisa

- ... Disculpa que este así en tu casa ... pero realmente quería acostarme un momento en este cómodo sofá ... – sonrió despacio – Así que cuando no quieras que ocupe una habitación ... me basta con dormir aquí ...

- Claro ... lo que tu digas ... – dijo sin interés, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano. Se acerco una de las ventanas, corriendo las cortinas y dejando pasar la luz del atardecer próximo. La figura de aquella muchacha se dejaba moldear por con la brisa fresca, sus cabellos largos negros, se movían despacio. Sus ojos mieles daban un toque exótico a su rostro blanco, perfecto y casi de una jovencita. Por un momento el CEO, se le quedo mirando, asombrado por tal hermosa imagen, si no fuera que amaba a su hermoso cachorro, quizás ... – ... Como has cambiado ... Dragón, si no fuera que te conocí hace un tiempo, habría jurado que nunca te vería en este estado ... – lo miro por un momento, para luego verlo sonreír – Hasta sonríe mucho mas de lo que yo recuerdo ... – la habitación se quedo en silencio por un momento - ... Quiero una respuesta sincera ... Seto ... – ella hablo despacio, pero seriamente. El ojiazul, se maldijo interiormente. Ella sonrió de costado, como si le leyera la mente - ...Sabes que no me gusta que mis hermanos se metan en líos, ya suficiente fue sacarlos de América para poder que ellos vivan tranquilos aquí en Japón – se giro para mirarlo a los ojos, Kaiba ya se había levantado y estaba a un lado de ella - ... Quien es este muchacho, el cual, mi atolondrado hermano, busca en la red de información que poseemos – ella levanto una ceja - ... Por lo que se, es el hermano gemelo de tu koibito ... – sus ojos azules, dieron un pequeño chispazo de melancolía, pero aun así, el rostro de ambos no había cambiado.

- ... – el ojiazul estaba por responderle, cuando fue interrumpido.

- No quiero el resumen de la película ... Quiero la historia completa ... Si quieres que realmente te ayude, o deje a mis hermanos hacerlo ... – Clavos sus pupilas marrones en aquellas azules. Kaiba suspiro derrotado.

- Recuerdas cuando te conté de las salidas de Joey ... – empezó a decir, mientras se acomodaban en aquella habitación.

Afuera, en el cielo, lentamente las estrellas empezaron a aparecer, indicando que la noche, seria tan negra como el dragón de ojos rojos.


	8. Capitulo 07

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 07**

Un sueño lo estaba atormentando. Un recuerdo ya olvidado.

**Flash Back**

Las risas eran muy fuertes, contagiando a los que estaban allí, en el parque. Como pequeñas gacelas corrían y saltaban por los distintos juegos, por los caminos de ladrillo rojo, o entre los árboles. Varios niños jugaban juntos, mientras el sol estaba radiante en aquella tarde de verano.

Una madre no podía dejar de sonreír, sus pequeños eran la luz entre todos los que se encontraban allí. Sin dejar de mirarlos, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas. Se llevo su mano a su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sollozar. Ambos niños se le acercaron, mirándola interrogante, hasta asustados.

- Mami ... porque lloras? – el mayor de los gemelos, tomo sus manos entre las suyas más pequeñas.

- No pasa nada ... Mi hermoso Joey-chan ... – acaricio sus cabellos, tratando de sonreír un poco mas, pero fallando rotundamente.

- Mami ... que sucede? – su otro hijo, se había sentado junto a ella, abrazándola

- Katsuya ... – dijo despacio, abrazándolo fuertemente, llorando aun más fuerte – Perdóname ... – susurro – Perdóname ...

- Mami ...! – dijo el asustado, su madre lo estaba asustando.

- No puedo esperar mas tiempo ... – la vos de un hombre detrás de ellos, los sorprendió a los tres.

- Por favor ... solo un poco mas ... – abrazo al menor de los gemelos, mientras trataba de ocultar al mayor detrás de ella.

- El plazo se expiro ... hace unos días ... – le arrebato al pequeño niño de los brazos – Diga que el Señor Matsaburo ... se ha compadecido de su patética vida ... – ignorando los reclamos, se alejo de allí. Con su preciada carga. El pequeño niño aun gritaba, tratando de liberarse de aquellos brazos.

- Mami ... Mami ... MAMIIIII! - el grito se hizo ensordecedor.

Fin Flash Back – Fin del Sueño 

Despertó bañado en sudor, su pecho se agitaba abruptamente, trato de impedir que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Apretó sus puños en aquella frazada la cual cubría su cuerpo, maldito a su madre, a su padre. Hacia ya un tiempo que no tenia esa pesadilla. Se encogió en aquella cama, tratando de mitigar el dolor de estar en ese lugar.

La puerta de papel de arroz fue golpeada suavemente, sacándolo de aquel trance tan doloroso.

- El señor quiere verlo ... – la delicada vos de una de las sirvientas se escucho. No respondió, tampoco la muchacha espero que lo hiciera.

Miro el pequeño reloj que tenia allí, eran pasada la media noche. Suspiro despacio, de seguro le tendría un castigo por su "paseo del día". Se arreglo sus ropas negras, su cabello, y se miro al espejo. Tan distinto a lo que fue una vez, hace ya muchos años.

Camino por los pasillos internos de la Casa Grande. Poseía un estilo japonés antiguo, con sus puertas corredizas, salones de té, y un dojho personal, para el entrenamiento diario de los hombres que vivían allí.

Llego hasta el ala norte, donde se arrodillo frente a una gran puerta, y se inclino en forma de respeto.

- A su servicio ... Amo – su voz era suave y gruesa, irradiaba respeto.

- Pasa, Katsuya ... – corrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación, cerrándola detrás de él - ... Me han informado que estuviste involucrado en un tiroteo en la zona neutral ... – su vos no preguntaba, lo afirmaba. Aquel hombre no lo había mirado en ningún momento, estaba frente a una pequeña mesa, mientras con una pluma fina, escribía kanjis chinos en un pergamino.

- Si ... Amo ... – el rubio no había cambiado su expresión o tono de voz. Eso es lo que admiraba el Señor Matsaburo, su coraje ante cualquier castigo.

- Seto Kaiba ... – dijo despacio, girándose, para observar sus ojos. Sonrió de costado - ... Era aquel muchacho con quien te habías encontrado – volvió a prestarle atención a lo que hacia en aquella mesita – Un muchacho muy perseverante ... altanero y ególatra ... Pero aun así, muy directo y sin miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos. Un defecto estúpido, que podría matarlo ... – aquel hombre decía tan calmadamente las palabras – Katsuya ... – dijo mientras doblaba aquella carta y la depositaba en un sobre marrón, para luego sellarla con unas gotas de cera azul, para luego estamparle un sello de plata. Dejando allí, impresa la figura de un tigre - ... Quiero que te alejes de ese muchacho, y cualquier persona cercana a ella – lo miro a los ojos – Una cosa es que te permitiera ir al funeral de tu hermano, y otra es que ahora, andes con sus amigos - Se levanto de su lugar, acercándose a otra de las puertas, la cual se abrió y dejo ver a un muchacho mas joven que él. Entregándole el sobre y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

El señor Matsaburo, se acerco al gran futon que había allí, acomodándose sobre unos almohadones, mirándolo detenidamente.

- Desnuda tu torso ... – dijo despacio. El rubio obedeció sin siquiera mirarlo, sabia lo que le esperaba por tal falta – ... Ponte en posición ... - A continuación, hizo sonar una campanilla, la cual le dio el paso a dos hombres en entrar allí.

Sin decir nada, uno de ellos se coloco frente al rubio, tomando sus manos, como evitando que las despegara del suelo, el otro sujeto, de entre las ropas saco un látigo, con varias cerdas de pelo de caballo. Esperando una señal, la cual aprobó aquel sujeto que sonreía desde su lecho, empezó a agitarlo contra la espalda blanca de Katsuya.

No gimió, ni grito, al aumento de los los golpes. Ese era su castigo, ese era por su falta.

---------------------

Salió de la sala de seguridad, su rostro estaba pálido, y aun así, estaba corriendo por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa. Llego hasta la planta baja, buscándolos por la gran sala, por el comedor, hasta por el jardín, pero no había rastro de ellos. Corrió hasta la cocina, encontrándose con uno de las muchachas del servicio.

- Dónde esta mi hermana? – dijo agitadamente, mientras apretaba entre sus manos un papel con dibujos.

- La señorita Arala esta en el salón de entrenamiento ... Dijo algo de mostrarla un movimiento al señoriíto Kaiba ...

No dejo siquiera que terminara de hablar, cuando salió de allí corriendo. Atravesó prácticamente toda la casa de una punta a la otra, por los pasillos apenas iluminados por los candelabros antiguos, llegando hasta una gran puerta, la cual empujo sin miramientos.

- Sabia que conocía ese dibujo ... – dijo desesperado, mientras trataba de capturar un poco de aire para sus pulmones

- De que estas hablando Ash ... – la vos de la mujer era algo disgustada

- Hermana ... – le entrego un papel, con unos dibujos y unos nombres, luego se giro al ojiazul, y empezó a explicar – El dibujo, aquel que vimos entre las ropas del chico clon ... pues ... no creerás a quien pertenece ...

- ... – el CEO miro detenidamente la hoja, y solo vio kanjis que no conocía, miro interrogante al morocho.

- Seto ... es el símbolo del Famoso Clan Tigre de China ... Son Yakuzas ... – los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- Esto es malo ... – la mujer que estaba con ellos, murmuro despacio. Para luego mirarlos – Si el hermano de tu koibito esta con esta familia ... Por favor Seto, prométeme que no lo volverás a ver ...

- Explícate...! – su vos fue dura y seria.

- Si tus sospechas están en lo cierto ... y a Joey lo mataron por equivocación ... quiere decir que todo esta relacionado con esa familia ... – lo miro seriamente, dando entender que hablaba muy en serio - ... En otras palabras ... si quieres seguir viviendo ... o proteger a tu hermano ... harás todo lo que yo te diga ... Entendiste ... Seto Kaiba! ...

El silencio se hizo incomodo en aquel lugar, lo cual la morocha supo que entendía el CEO sus palabras, se podía observar como sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanto apretar sus manos.

Arala, la hermana mayor de los gemelos, se dispuso a salir de allí, dejando al ojiazul molesto por la impotencia.

- Me atas de manos para que yo no pueda hacer nada ante el hermano de Joey ... – murmuro despacio, sabia que ella lo escucharía. Lo cual se confirmo cuando se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

- Te he dicho, Seto Kaiba ... – con una sonrisa mayor, salió de allí, pero no antes de terminar de la frase - ... Pero ... acaso se lo prohibí al Dragón?

Aquella habitación como por arte de magia se veía más iluminada, ambos muchachos se vieron a los ojos, y sonrieron.

- Debemos buscar a Shirou, de seguro ya habrá llegado ...

Salieron de allí, con una idea y un medio plan.

Alguien había atentado contra Katsuya, y debían averiguarlo. Habían matado por error a Joey, y eso no lo perdonarían.

No mas tarde, tres figuras salían de aquella gran mansión. Dos vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza y otro, con su traje Armani azul. Iban a dar un paseo nocturno.


	9. Capitulo 08

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 08**

Lucio miro a su alrededor, esa mañana había algo distinto en todos los que estaban en aquel cuarto de entrenamiento. Busco con la mirada a su compañero, pero no lo encontró, según los rumores, había sido castigado y de seguro estaba recuperándose de las heridas.

Sus sospechas fueron desmentidas cuando lo vio entrar al dojho, con su vestimenta negra de entrenamiento. Los aspirantes y los profesores, hicieron una reverencia, pero él, los ignoro totalmente. Sonrió de costado, era tan típico.

Estaba por saludarlo, cuando lo vio dirigirse hasta los sensei y decirles algo. Quienes solo asintieron, indicándole donde debía sentarse. En uno de los rincones, alejado de los demás. Eso le daba una mala señal.

La sala por un segundo se quedo en silencio he inmóvil. Oh si, era una muy mala señal!

- Grupos de tres ... lucha con las manos, y un referí ...! MUEVANSEN!

- Si Sensei! – gritaron unísonos todos. Tuvo que quedarse en un grupo aparte.

La mañana se paso rápido. Cuando todos salieron de allí, Katsuya aun estaba sentado en el lugar donde le habían indicado. Se acerco lentamente, parecía que estaba meditando.

- Kat ... – no llego a decir nada cuando él se levanto abruptamente, casi asustándolo, paso por su lado, sin decir nada. Y se fue como llego, con pasos lentos y en silencio. No sin antes, golpearlo con su hombro al salir.

Lo miro detenidamente, algo estaba mal. Estaba por perseguirlo, cuando un pequeño punto en mi mano llamo su atención. Sonrió por lo bajo, entendió el mensaje.

- Méndez ... – uno de los guardias llego hasta mi, agitadamente - ... El amo quiere verlo ...

- Enseguida iré ... – pero antes de que se retirara, lo tomo del brazo – Oye, sabes algo de la tensión de todos esta mañana ...? – pregunto directamente. El muchacho miro a los lados, para luego acercase y susurrarme.

- Por lo que los rumores que trajeron de los que estuvieron por las calles anoche, hubo unos disturbios en algunas de las zonas neutrales, dicen algunos haber visto miembros del Clan Kazoku Ryu ...

- Pero si es uno de los clanes mas nuevos de Japón ... – medito por un momento, para luego soltarlo y hacerle señas que se retirara.

Camino hasta su cuarto, para cambiarse y asearse un poco. Algo no estaba bien, si este clan Kazoku estaba haciendo disturbios, quizás eran los mismo que los habían disparado a Katsuya y a Kaiba. Pero primero tenia que hablar con su Amo, de seguro tendría alguna orden, quizás referido con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

----------------------------

La Corporación Kaiba estaba algo revolucionada. Su Presidente y su Vice habían pedido todos los informes de todo el año, y los del mes. Aparte, habían pedido las juntas de la semana todo en ese día. Las secretarias de los distintos pisos, iban y venían de un lado a otro, sus jefes de oficina pedían a gritos documentos, faxes y demás. Tenían solo una hora para poder pasar a la sala de juntas y allí, enfrentar a los hermanos Kaiba.

En la oficina Principal del ultimo piso, cualquiera que entraba, se notaba la tensión y el disgusto. La puerta se abrió despacio, el dueño de la corporación estaba por mandar a crucificar a quien se atrevía a interrumpirlo, pero los ojos azules de su, ya no tan pequeño, hermano, hizo solo un gesto de molestia.

- Creo que es poco tiempo, darles solo una hora, desde que llegamos ... Seto ... – se le acerco lentamente, para luego sentarse en uno de los sofás. Acomodando sus cabellos negros, peinándolos pulcramente, atándolos con una cinta del mismo color.

- Mokuba, si el tiempo no es suficiente, es porque realmente no han hecho su trabajo teniendo todo listo para un día como este – el pelinegro, sonrió, sabia que tenia razón.

- Pero ... es poco tiempo ... – suspiro pesadamente, para luego, mirarlo seriamente – Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver ... con los planes de "irte unos días" ...- dando énfasis en las ultimas palabras. El CEO bufó.

- Moki ... – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

- No me vengas con "Moki, es necesario que lo haga" ... No me vengas con tonterías, Seto. Te conozco lo suficiente, para saber que cuando el nombre de Joey Wheeler esta relacionado, tu ... necio, ególatra y empedernido ... hace locuras ... como los de "irte unos días" – y señalándolo con el dedo – No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Por eso estas pedido todo esto a los ejecutivos de la empresa, para dejarla sin ningún problema ... Como si yo no existiera ... sabiendo que Yo soy el Vicepresidente. Hermano ... Ya tengo la edad suficiente para estar a cargo de esta empresa! – al terminar de hablar, dio una gran bocanada de aire.

- Debería darte mas trabajo ... y no dejar que pases mas tiempo con Yugi y cia ... – murmuro despacio, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara. Mokuba sonrió, su hermano estaba haciendo una broma. Por segundos, se ilumino su rostro.

- Prométeme algo ... –el sonido de su voz, alerto al CEO, fijando sus ojos azules, en aquellos a punto de llorar - ... Anoche hubo disturbios en ciertos lugares de Tokio y Domino, por favor ... no quiero que algo te suceda. Si alguna de esas pandillas, esta relacionada con la muerte de Joey, por favor ... No intentes ninguna locura ... – el silencio fue denso.

El ojiazul, se levanto, acercándose a su hermano, abrazándolo protectoramente.

- No te preocupes ... – por un momento, los dos se sintieron tranquilos, uno en los brazos del otro - ... A todo esto? ... - el CEO se separo de su hermano, para mirarlo interrogante – Como te enteraste de estos disturbios? Yo leí el periódico esta mañana y no había nada de eso ...

- Pues ... – el pelinegro, empezó a dudar su respuesta, pero antes la mirada inquisidora de su hermano, suspiro y bajo su cabeza - ... Estaba por la red, probando las bandas de radio bajas, cuando sin querer capte la transmisión de alguien, diciendo que alguien estaba atacando a un grupo de chicos, en los edificios viejos, no muy lejos de la zona residencial oeste. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a decir lo mismo, pero de la zona baja sur – lo miro a los ojos, en forma llorosa – Hermano, tuve miedo, cuando llame a tu móvil, estaba apagado, pensé que te habían asaltado, o algo – el CEO seco las pequeñas lagrimas con sus dedos.

- Mokuba ... no te preocupes ... Además, donde fuimos anoche, no fue exactamente por esa zona. Los gemelos calamidad me invitaron a visitar a un amigo de ellos – hizo una mueca de fastidio – Una cena formal ... – Mokuba sonrió.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando llamaron a la puerta, y la secretaria apareció detrás de ella, con varias carpetas.

- Disculpe, pero los ejecutivos ya están listo en la sala de reuniones ... – Kaiba miro el reloj, y sonrió irónicamente.

- Enseguida vamos ... – cuando la puerta sé cerro, miro a su hermano - ... Y tu me dijiste que no era mucho tiempo ... Lo hicieron cinco minutos antes de lo dicho ...

- Seto! – dijo en forma de reproche. Para luego ambos sonreír alegremente.

Sin decir mas, ambos se dirigieron a la sala contigua. Iba ser una mañana muy larga.

---------------------------

En la mansión de su Amo, parecía un campo de batalla. Cuando llego hasta allí, el mayordomo, lo recibió muy nervioso. Y lo poco que pudo escuchar por los gritos, era que alguien había hecho una pequeña batalla campal en territorios neutrales. Y no solo eso, en habían visto a ciertos clanes en la zona.

Cuando entro sigilosamente al estudio, esquivo sorpresivamente uno de los pisa papeles de mármol. Realmente el dueño de la casa, estaba desquiciado.

- CÓMO ES POSIBLE! Y QUE NINGUNO HALLA PODIDO HACER ALGO! – Les grito a unos hombres que estaba frente a él – SON UNOS MALDITOS INÚTILES ... NO SOLO FALLARON EN MATAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO ... SI NO QUE ... OTROS CLANES ESTÁN METIDOS ...! CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR RODEADOS DE MALDITOS PAJEROS ESTUPIDOS! – en su arranque de furia, tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio – FUERA! FUERA! - los hombres salieron medio segundo antes que terminara la primera palabra

Vio aquel hombre robusto, canoso, y semi pelado. Sus ojos negros, daban un toque de desagrado, y muy mala espina. Se acerco, hasta su lado, he intento tocarlo, pero este lo sujeto fuertemente las muñecas, haciéndolo caer de rodillas del dolor.

- Eres listo ... y muy bonito ... – aquel sujeto tomo rudamente su rostro, para acercarlo al suyo – ... Tengo planes para ti ... – se levanto de aquella silla donde estaba, para dirigirse a la habitación contigua, arrastrando aquel muchacho.

Lo arrojo al piso, para luego patearlo, sacándole el aire. El rubio empezó a toser, pero el gemido de dolor fue mas cuando sintió que era levantado por sus cabellos, arrastrándolo hasta un sofá.

- Perra ...! – el hombre empezó a golpearlo - ... Pagaras por tu insolencia ...

- Amo ... no ... no me golpee ... – dijo llorosamente, sabia que volvería a repetirse la escena, de aquel día en que descubrió aquel sujeto, y que pertenecía a su peor enemigo.

- CÁLLATE! – lo golpeo duramente en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar – Te demostrare a quien perteneces ... – lo empezó a desnudar, rompiéndole la ropa – Te demostrare a respetar – sacándose su cinturón, le ato las manos, por detrás de la espalda – Te demostrare ... como ser una buena puta ...! – sin preparación, sin miramientos, se bajo sus pantalones, y lo penetro rudamente.

La furia, la ansiedad, y los gritos de dolor, lo hizo excitarse, provocándole un desgarro, haciéndolo sangrar, sin importarle.

El vaivén desgarrador, se hacia mas rápido y brutal, mientras aquel muchacho de los cabellos rubios, y ojos aqua, ya no gemía de dolor, ni lloraba, su cabeza estaba apretada por la desagradable mano, contra el respaldo del sofá. Mientras que con la otra sujetaba sus caderas, buscando un contacto mas profundo.

- Katsuya! – llego al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del infierno que Kiara sufría.

Como si nada, aquel hombre lo dejo tirado en el suelo, cuando salió de él. Se acomodo la ropa, saliendo de allí. El joven, solo en ese momento, pudo llorar.

- Juro que matare a ese maldito! – dijo con rabia – Desapareceré cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Jonouchi Katsuya ... Lo juro ...!

El silencio de la sala, se hizo mas cuando el muchacho, cuando se desmayo.

--------------------

**Nota de la autora**: n.n visiten el foro de Milharu y mío ... txn! que esta en el perfil ...

Mattaneee!


	10. Capitulo 09

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Capitulo 09**

El aeropuerto estaba arrebatado de gente, pero a él siempre le encanto viajar. Ahora que lo podía hacer sin preocuparse quien quedara a la cabeza de la familia. Aunque la aquellos dos, eran mas una pesadilla que jefes de clanes.

Sus anteojos negros, ocultaban las orbes azules que poseían sus ojos. Tomo la pequeña maleta del carrito de equipaje, que un conserje le daba, mientras depositaba algunas monedas por las molestias dadas. Salió de allí, tomando un taxi, dando la dirección de la mansión a donde se dirigía, pero en el transcurso cambio de idea. Iría hasta el cementerio.

Ordeno al chofer esperarlo, dándole un incentivo por su tiempo, y prometiendo un poco mas si era un buen ciudadano. Todos los hombres eran iguales, por plata, vendían a su madre.

Se encamino despacio, por los distintos pasajes, mientras la brisa fresca movía sus cabellos negros. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban, por la gracia al caminar. Una pequeña niña jugaba con su muñeca, mientras esperaba que sus padres depositaran flores en una pequeña tumba, la cual no entendía porque lo hacían. El solo sonrió, acercándosele, ofreciéndole un caramelo, quien lo recibió gustosa y así salir corriendo hasta los mayores.

Con una serenidad, se fue por el camino donde las tumbas eran pabellones de familias ricas, esperando poder encontrar la que buscaba. Parándose frente a un gran portón de hierro rojo, pudo observar aquella estructura de mármol negro, emerger de la tierra como un poderoso castillo. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña flor de papel, echa de origami, mostrando colores vivos y alegres, depositándola en un pequeño florero de metal; dando una inclinación de respeto, golpeo sus manos frente a él, e hizo una oración a sus ancestros.

Salió como llego, despacio, tomando aquel taxi que lo esperaba, y así dirigirse a la mansión. Estaba cansado, la familia llevaba mucho tiempo, hasta parte de su alma, tratando de que los negocios y los "trabajos extras" no rompieran con su paciencia y su espíritu. Agradecía a sus dos primos, Akira y Kaede por poner una parte ellos en el negocio familiar, aunque no compartieran todas las obligaciones. Pero gracias a la fusión del clan Joketzusoku, por lo menos tenían un aliado muy poderoso, y mucha influencia.

La gran mansión, sé hacia más grande, al ver que el auto se acercaba a ella. Suspiro por lo bajo, esperaba que ella estuviera de buen humor, si no, no pudiese hablar civilizadamente, y para eso no disponía de tiempo que perder.

El timbre sonó despacio, creyendo que no lo escucharían, pero segundos pasaron para que le abrieran, encontrando el rostro sorprendido de una de las empleadas.

- Quién ha tocado el timbre? – la vos suave pero autoritaria de la dueña de la casa, hizo que el mismo abriera mas la puerta de entrada, mostrando su figura, haciendo señas a la sirvienta que se retirara, si no, por el aspecto blanco de la impresión, pareciera que se desmayaría en ese momento.

- Solo soy yo ... – su vos gruesa era varonil y ruda.

- Valla ... Valla ... Miren que me ha traído el viento ... – la mujer de largos cabellos negros, bajaba la escalera, mirándolo con malicia.

- Vengo en Son de Paz ... Arala ... – respondió cerrando la puerta y quitándose los anteojos.

- Kaneda Rukawa ... es un milagro tenerte en mi casa ... – hizo una pausa - ... y vivo ... – las palabras fueron dichas con hipocresía.

----------------------------

Por enésima vez, miro su reloj, estaba retrasado diez minutos. Acaso se había equivocado de dirección? Miro aquel papelito, solo un nombre y una coordenada. Claves que había inventando ellos para poder entenderse, si eran atrapados o solo para poder escabullirse o simplemente cuando tuvieran un problema, y necesitaban del otro. Estaba en el medio de la nada, en un bosque precisamente, no muy lejos de la cuidad, pero aun así, estaba nervioso, no había escuchado ningún vehículo acercándose o viceversa. La tensión lo estaba matando.

Estaba por fumar un cigarrillo, cuando sintió algo detrás de él. Rápidamente se giro, encantándose con el rostro sonriente de su amigo.

- Demonios, Katsuya ...! – dijo tirando el cigarrillo sin prender - ... Porque te tardaste tanto ...! Además ... Porque sonríes? Me asustas cuando lo haces ... – hizo el gesto de tener frió en su cuerpo.

- No seas idiota ... – respondió borrando aquella mueca de felicidad – Prometiste no fumar ... así que fue buena idea asustarte ... – el otro bufo, para luego sentarse en unas piedras que había allí. No necesito preguntas, el ya sabia que debía hablar – El Amo se entero del pequeño encuentro en la zona neutral – dijo pausadamente, lo cual Lucio solo suspiro pesadamente.

- Lo sé ... toda la maldita casa habla de eso ... – saco otro cigarrillo, prendiéndolo - ... Hubo disturbios anoche en aquella zona ... – aspiro el humo, mientras miraba las pupilas mieles interrogantes - ... Dicen que algunos clanes estuvieron haciendo alboroto, preguntando algunas cosas ... que tu y yo sabemos ... – volvió aspirar para luego largarlo rápidamente - ... No se si otros se enteraron ... pero ... – lo miro preocupado. Katsuya solo frunció el ceño - ... Me llego el rumor que un Jefe de Familia llegaría a la cuidad ... Sabes que significa eso? Amigo ... – el silencio reino por el momento.

- Que una guerra se aproxima? – dijo en forma burlona, pero acercándose hasta un árbol y empezar a patearlo, como su fuera una bolsa de boxeo.

- Katsuya ... – Lucio llamo su atención, pero no se giro para mirarlo - ... Si tus sospechas están en lo cierto ... y tu hermano no murió por error, por todo lo que descubrió, para ayudarte ... Esto puede volverse un infierno ... – el rubio seguía pateando el árbol, pero esta vez volteando las hojas sueltas – ... Condenado Infeliz ...! Me estas escuchando! KATSUYA! – le grito enojado. Provocando que el otro se detuviera.

- Si ... sé lo que todo eso significa ... Lucio ... – le contesto en vos baja, pero suficiente para el otro bufara. Provocando un silencio incomodo - ... Me prohibieron acercarme a ciertas zonas ... – dijo despacio - ... Solo si yo soy el perro de caza y no el negociador ...

- Maldito ...! – murmuro el ojos verdes - ... Que harás? ... Que hay de los tipos que te ayudaron en la emboscada ... no eran amigos de Kaiba? Por lo que recuerdo de algunas fotos que tu hermano te mando, eran amigos.

- Nada por el momento ... – se giro buscando algo en sus bolsillos, entregándoselos a su compañero - ... Quiero que memorices este numero y conserves esta moneda ...

- Que es esto? – Lucio miraba con curiosidad la pequeña pieza, encantando familiar el motivo.

- Consérvala para cualquier cosa ...

- Pero ... – el otro replico cuando el rubio cubrió sus labios con los suyos, dándole un beso profundo pero corto. Lucio lo miro sorprendido.

- A partir de este momento ... nos separaremos ... Amigo ... – se empezó a alejar - ... Quiero por lo menos que tu estés a salvo ... si algo pasara ... – sonrió de costado, tristemente - ... Por lo menos cumpliré una de mis promesas ...

Lucio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, cuando quiso detenerlo y buscar respuestas, había desaparecido. Algo planeaba el rubio, pero no sabia que exactamente, pero temía por su vida.

Miro detenidamente la moneda, había algo tan familiar en ella.

El teléfono móvil sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Debía ir a trabajar, si quería llegar vivo a su promesa.

-------------

**Nota aclaratoria:** NO ES UN CROSS ... quien quiera saber mas del nuevo personaje ... tendrá que leer Desaparecido I y II de Slam Dunk ... para enterarse n.n

Se cuidan matta neeeeeee!


	11. Capitulo 10

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: **No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 10**

El sol estaba radiante, y el calor era algo insoportable, ni en la sombra podía descansar. Aunque aun estaba gruñendo por estar tirado sobre la hierva y no en su oficina donde tenia mucho trabajo. Aun pensaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar, y como ...

- SPLASH ... DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! WHEELER TE JURO QUE TE MATARE! – el muchacho castaño, ahora mojado desde los pies a la cabeza, corría enojado detrás de un muchacho rubio, que en sus manos llevaba aun la evidencia de aquel chapuzón de agua helada.

- CORRE MOKUBA ... CORRE ...! – el hermano menor de Kaiba salió dejando las demás cubetas cubiertas con agua y hielo para correr dentro de la mansión.

Los gritos, y risas llenaron el lugar, mientras se escuchaba de repente las frenadas que hacían antes de doblar algún pasillo, las empleadas se asomaban por alguna habitación y aguantaban la risa, cuando veía a su señor pasar todo mojado, y maldiciendo en algunos idiomas que para ellas era desconocido.

- Eres lento ... Gato Callejero! – Joey estaba parado en una de las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, haciéndole burla, mientras sacaba su lengua.

- Te matare perro ...! Te atrapare! – Seto subió las escaleras de a tres escalones, algo practico gracias a tus piernas largas.

Eso lo desconcertó mucho al rubio, ya que corrió desesperado lo que le faltaba de escalera y a toda prisa hasta el cuarto que compartía con el CEO. Intento cerrar la puerta abruptamente, pero una patada en la misma, lo lanzo hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

- Eres un bruto ... Seto! – le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero la mirada que poseía su koi en ese momento, lo hizo temblar - ... Seto? – el rubio empezó a retroceder despacio, aun tirado en el suelo.

- Bonita broma, la del agua ... – la voz sonaba demasiada tranquila, y algo ... molesta, pero a la vez tan sensual que hizo que la piel del cachorro se erizara como la de un gato, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y a su vez, empezaba a sacarse la ropa mojada.

- Fue una simple travesura ... además hacia mucho calor ...y ... bueno ... – el rubio pego contra un pequeño escritorio que poseían. Trato de articular pero su voz murió cuando vio todo el torso desnudo de aquel dragón de los ojos azules, el pantalón estaba medio desprendido y podía notarse que no poseía ropa interior, los vellos castaños sobresalían demasiado - ... Yo ... yo ... – murmuro, sin quitar la vista de la cintura para debajo de su koibito.

- Sorpresa ...! – le susurro, al levantarlo abruptamente y pegarlo contra su cuerpo - ... Ahora te castigare ... – dijo molesto, cuando lo lanzo a la cama, y antes que su pequeño cachorro dorado se diera cuenta y huyera, esposo sus muñecas al respaldo de la cama, y sin siquiera dejar que el otro se quejara lo amordazo con un pañuelo negro de seda - ... No te vallas ... – le dijo peligrosamente malicioso, mientras besaba su nariz y bajaba de la cama.

El rubio empezó a forcejear, a tratar de gritar o algo, pero era inútil, el maldito gato lo había sometido bien y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Hermano! Joey ...! Esta todo bien? – la vos de Mokuba sonaba preocupada, pero el rubio no podía gritarle porque aquel pañuelo se lo impedía muy bien.

- No te preocupes ... – Seto hablo tranquilamente, mientras abría la puerta, y le sonreía a al pequeño.

- Y Joey ...? – pregunto curioso, tratando de ver un poco hacia adentro de la habitación, ya que una empleada lo había visto correr en esa dirección.

- Esta ocupado en este momento – el rubio se revolvió en la cama, pero como esta daba al lado contrario de la puerta, no podía verlo - ... No te preocupes Moki, no estoy enojado, solo tengo que hablarle ... y bueno ... – le guiño el ojo picadamente haciéndolo sonrojar por el momento.

- Ah ... bueno ... si esa es la situación ... – sonrió inocentemente - ... le diré a Ronal que me lleve hasta la tienda de Yugi ... si hermano? – el rubio quería gritar pero no podía.

- Claro ... – Seto toco la cabeza en forma cariñosa, para luego despedirse y cerrarla nuevamente con llave.

La mirada azulina del castaño hizo temblar al rubio, sus ojos mostraban determinación, venganza y lujuria. Con pasos lentos y felinos, empezó a cerrar cada una de las cortinas de la habitación, quedando en semi penumbras. Para luego ir directamente hasta el cajón del escritorio y sacar una caja metálica acercándola hasta la cama. Joey miro interrogante, pero los gritos de asombro fueron callados cuando Seto la abrió, dentro se encontraba objetos de metal, relucientes, que gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba, brillaban mas de lo común. Una cuchilla, unas agujas y una especie de bolígrafo de metal, el cual fue enchufado al toma corriente detrás de la mesa de noche.

- Has sido un cachorro muy malo ... y por eso deberé castigarte ... – el ojiazul hablaba tranquilamente, para luego sentarse a la par de la cama, y empezar a sacarle los pantalones, los cuales a pesar de la resistencia, terminaron en el piso rápidamente, con todo lo que llevaba debajo de este, quedando totalmente desnudo. El rubio se retorcía en la cama desesperado, prácticamente con los ojos desorbitados, y algo de temor - ... Shhh ... cachorro ... te aseguro que lo disfrutaras ... – beso sus ojos - ... Tanto como yo en hacerlo ... – sonrió de costado, mostrando su maliciosa sonrisa.

Se coloco unos guantes, y saco algunas cosas de aquellas las cuales las acomodo en una pequeña mesa que había arrimado. Paso sus dedos por el vello ensortijado rubio, el cual provocaba sensaciones raras al mismo, ya que los sentía algo ásperos. El CEO sonrió, para luego bajar y lamer por sobre ellos, sensualmente, mientras que le separaba las piernas, quedando una sobre la cama, y la otra estirada hacia fuera. Los gemidos no dejaron de esperarse, ya que el maldito gato lamía tan cerca de su miembro que lo estaba excitando al rubio.

En ningún momento dejo de mirarlo, sus ojos azules no perdieron ningún detalle de aquella tortura que estaba haciendo. Miro detenidamente la parte de la ingle, y como seleccionando un espacio, paso su lengua con mas ímpetu. El cual provoco que el mismo rubio no dejara de retorcerse.

- Te gusta ... verdad? ...- el otro apenas abrió sus ojos mirándolo con suplica - ... Pues esto te gustara mas ...! – murmuro mientras de entre las cosas de aquella caja, sacaba un anillo de metal con unas pequeñas cadenas. Joey estaba por protestar cuando sintió que la boca del CEO acaparo todo su miembro y empezó a degustarlo tal cual un dulce. Cerro sus ojos, nuevamente, perdiéndose en esa lengua que lo estaba llevando hasta el limite, lastimándose las muñecas por la presión que ejercía y el roce de las esposas, no aguantaría mucho, cosa que el gato malicioso sabia. Al retirarse, justo antes de correrse, coloco rápidamente aquel anillo de metal, rodeando sus testículos con las pequeñas cadenas apretándolo en todo sentido, evitando que eyaculara.

- Mmmms mmmmmme mmmt mmmmmmo ,mmmm ... mmmm – se pudo entender cuando grito desesperado detrás de aquella mordaza, cosa que solo hizo sonreír aun mas al castaño.

- No te preocupes ... cuando termine ... te lo sacare ... – esa sonrisa maliciosa se poso nuevamente en el rostro del ojiazul – Bueno ... ahora ... a trabajar ... – dijo como si nada, mientras colocaba un poco de alcohol en una gasa y limpiaba la zona en la cual había elegido lamiendo - ... Un amigo ... me aconsejo un regalo de lo mas insólito y original ... – luego de desechar la gasa, tomo un lápiz que se usan en las cirugías para marcar donde deben cortar y empezó a hacer una líneas sobre esa parte de la piel, mientras seguía hablando - ... Si no mal recuerdas, nuestro aniversario esta cerca y como tengo todo lo que el dinero puede comprar ... no sabia que realmente regalarte ... – Joey, ya había quedado en shock, cuando su koibito empezó hablar sobre su aniversario - ... Mi amigo Antul, me dio una disparatada idea, algo descabellada pero admitir que es buena ... – tomo una de las agujas, para luego colocarla en aquel aparato que había enchufado, para luego colocar un tubito negro, el cual empezó a gotear. Tomo un trapo ya manchado, y lo paso por aquella aguja, la cual empezó a salir un pequeño vapor, y eso asusto al rubio – No te preocupes ... no te dolerá ... – sonrió de costado – ... bueno ... no tanto ... – Joey quiso moverse pero estaba trabado de tal forma, que sus piernas no se movían.

El CEO se encontraba entre sus piernas, agachado, mientras que movía aquel aparato por la piel, y le quemaba, sentía el olor a pelo quemado, las lagrimas apenas asomaban. Entre el dolor de entrepierna, porque aun estaba excitado, y por culpa de esa maldita argolla no podía hacer nada, y entre que Seto estaba haciéndole algo a su piel, no sabia que hacer.

- Esto será rápido ... te lo aseguro ... – el ojiazul le dijo mientras que tomaba otra gasa con un liquido espeso transparente, haciéndolo gemir aliviado - ... Cuando lo veas de seguro te gustara ... aunque no es mi obra de arte, pero si representa mi amor por ti ... – dijo tan naturalmente, que el rubio apenas pudo procesar las palabras, abriendo sus ojos asombrado - ... La llamada de mi amigo, me hizo recapacitar de muchas cosas. Como que a pesar de ser dos personas distintas, las posiciones sociales, y muchos contra en una pareja como la nuestra, me di cuenta que en verdad éramos iguales ... – se quedo en silencio mientras sacaba aquel tuvo negro y lo cambiaba por uno de color azul eléctrico - ... Una niñez que nos golpeo duramente, para luego sufrir muchos abusos ... Cuidar de hermanos mas pequeños, para que estos no salieran lastimados ... Y además que con el tiempo crecer con las fuerza suficientes para que nadie y nada nos aplacara ... – Joey lo miraba serio, hasta se había olvidado del detalle de estar atado y semi desnudo ante el dragón azul - ... Me dijo que realmente no te amaba, que eras uno mas de mis posesiones, un juguete que tengo para compartir en mi cama el cual cuando me cansara desecharía a la calle como un trasto viejo – limpio la punta de la aguja con el trapo, y luego la cambio por otra algo mas gruesa - ... Me reí cuando me comento eso, y me asuste ... – lo miro a los ojos - ... Sabes porque? – el otro negó - ... Porque por mi cabeza paso que no fuera a arrojarte a la calle, si no que tu te cansarías de mi, y me dejarías rompiendo todas las puertas que había abierto ante ti ... y pisotear el amor que tanto te he demostrado ... – por un momento el silencio se hizo incomodo. El rubio quiso decir algo, pero no pudo - ...Entonces Antul me dijo ... "Estas perdidamente enamorado ... Seto" ... ante el silencio que le en ese momento por teléfono ... él solo se rió, y me dijo que nunca pensó en ver el día que el poderoso dragón Azul de los mares Orientales, fuera a caer en las redes de un simple cachorro ... – sonrió de costado, para luego volver a su trabajo en la piel del rubio, mientras secaba algunas gotas saldas que resbalaban por su rostro. Eso conmovió al rubio - ... Me dijo que fuera a lo de un amigo, en el barrio bajo de la cuidad, al otro lado de la zona urbana, y que pidiera un estuche con algunas cosas que le pertenecían. Y que le pidiera de parte de él, que me enseñara a utilizarlo ... – limpio nuevamente, para luego soplar despacio, haciendo que la piel vuelva erizarse - ...espero que te guste ... – le dijo mientras guardaba las cosas.

Joey miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la cabeza de un dragón negro, de ojos azules, con una garra donde llevaba la letra "S", entre sus uñas. Una obra de arte, pequeña, sencilla y muy original. Miro al CEO, para decirle algo, pero se quedo callado, cuando el mismo se había sacado los pantalones, y le mostraba que el mismo poseía un tatuaje en el mismo lugar que el. Un dragón azul, con ojos rojos, llevando entre sus garras la letra "J".

Se recostó sobre este, sin tocar la zona del tatuaje. Para empezar a besarlo, por el pecho, por el cuello, y hasta llegar hasta su rostro.

- Ahora ... tu castigo ... – sonrió de costado, mientras el otro se sorprendía por tal acción.

Las manos recorrían cada parte sensible del rubio, haciéndolo gemir, mientras que con su lengua mojaba la punta de su pene, que estaba a reventar en cualquier momento. Se subió hasta su rostro para besarlo, pero sonrió cuando lo vio como un cachorro suplicando que lo soltara.

Se posesiono entre sus piernas y guió su hombría erecta al orificio que tanto conocía y sin preparación lo penetro de una sola vuelta. Aplacando el grito del rubio gracias a la mordaza que llevaba. Aun así, tomo su tiempo en moverse, apoyando su cuerpo apenas, para no maltratar el tatuaje que le había echo. Después de varios movimientos rápidos, y de haber retirado aquel anillo que apresaba al miembro del rubio, ambos terminaron con un gran grito, o por lo menos el castaño. Callo a un costado, sobre la cama, para no aplastarlo.

Seto retiro la mordaza y las esposas, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, lo cual el rubio aprovecho y se aferró a su cuello.

- Te juro que me las pagaras ... Seto Kaiba ... – mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, pero solo termino con una sonrisa.

- Ya estoy condenado ... Joey Wheeler ... con solo amarte ya estoy en el mismísimo infierno ... – lo abrazo posesivamente, pero tratando de que su cuerpo no tocara su obra maestra. ... ... ...

--- ---- ----

El sol golpeo su rostro, el cual ya era muy potente, por lo cual pensó que ya era tarde. Trato de buscar el reloj de pulsera en la mesa de noche, pero no lo encontró, extrañado se giro y vio que no estaba solo en aquella gran cama.

Cerro sus ojos algo cansado, para luego recordar aquel sueño. Miro el techo blanco, rustico, y sonrió de costado. No había sido un de los tantos, era un recuerdo tan especial que no era raro que lo recordara. Llevo su mano hasta la ingle, encontrando la espesura que provocaba aquel dibujo en su piel, cuanto lo extrañaba ...

El cuerpo a su lado se removió despacio, provocando que los cabellos negros, se revolvieran en toda la almohada.

- Buenos días ... – dijo despacio, para luego ver aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban adormilado.

- Mmmmm ... – fue la contestación, para luego verlo levantarse y que sus cabellos largos negros cayeran sobre su cuerpo desnudo - ... Hazme el favor ... podrías matar a Ash de mi parte ... esos vasos de tequila estaban adulterados ... – dijo despacio para luego levantarse y dirigirse hasta el baño.

- Bueno por lo menos yo termine en tu cuarto ... y no con tu hermano ... – dijo con sarcasmo, lo cual recibió como golpe una de las ropas que quedaron regadas por el suelo.

- No molestes ... Seto ...! – debajo del agua de la ducha, aunque eso no impedía que el otro le escuchara - ... además ... que hubieras preferido pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado con mi hermano ... o dormir toda la noche ... – el ojiazul sonrió. Eso era verdad. Si hubiera terminado con el otro gemelo, de seguro se levantaría con arrepentimiento, pero por lo menos con Shirou, sabia que había dormido en una cómoda cama, sin llegar a nada.

Cerro sus ojos, dolidos, e inconscientemente empezó a llorar. Como extrañaba tanto a su cachorro ... las puertas estaban destrozadas ... y no era porque el rubio las había destrozado, si no ... que alguien las había roto para llevárselo de su lado.

El teléfono celular de pelinegro empezó a sonar, el cual atendió tras salir del baño solo envuelto en una toalla.

- Diga? – el silencio mas la mirada de seria, hicieron que el CEO se sentara en la cama interrogante - ... Ok ... estaremos allí ... – y colgó - ... Apresúrate, los yakuzas se están movilizando ... – no espero una explicación.

Solo se levanto y tomo ropa del armario, esperaba que aquel muchacho pudiera decirles algo concreto.

-----------------

**Nota de la autora:**

**Buenooooooooooooooooo... que puedo decir, mi inspiración de repente se hizo presente y en menos de dos horas ya tenia escrito todo esto ... o.o**

**Agradezcan a Céfiro que luego de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga charla, sobre ciertas cosas personales, me sentí Seto cuando le explicaba a Joey cuanto lo amaba.**

**.nn. Jejejeje**

**Veré si puedo continuar con los otros XD y la inspiración me acompaña ...jejeje ..**

**Por cierto ... antes que me maten ... SETO NO TUVE SEXO CON SHIROU ... nn solo compartió la cama ...** **cor cof cof **

**Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo**

**YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 11**

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, pero la acción lo valió. Se recostó un poco en aquel asiento de la limosina que le habían prestado, para recordar con ironía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

Apenas estaba hablando con Arala cuando los gemelos arribaron a la mansión, su felicidad fue reemplazada por uno de furia al mismo tiempo que desenfundaban sus armas, y se abalanzaban contra él. Por suerte ya estaba prevenido, sacando de entre sus ropas su arma de tres varas, san chi kun, aunque esta era mas chica que la original.

Había pegado un salto detrás del sillón donde hacia unos segundo estaba sentado, para luego con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, bloqueando la patada que Shirou le lanzaba mientras que con su arma golpeaba el rostro de Ash. Los gemelos poseían distintas técnicas, pero juntos eran realmente unos demonios.

El mayor, el mas serio, tenia la técnica de las montañas, mientras que el otro había estudiado en la india. La combinación de las "garras del Tigre" que Ash usaba y el estilo libre de su hermano, ni Kaneda que era un experimentado luchador de artes marciales podría esquivarlo fácilmente.

Estaba acorralado contra una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la pequeña kodachi de Shirou, dañando así una de las cortinas. La patada de su gemelo fue incrustada en su costado, casi rompiendo una costilla. El pelinegro de los ojos azules ahora estaba escupiendo sangre en el suelo mientras trataba de alejar los golpes.

Con su arma, Kaneda barrio las piernas de ambos alejándose con un salto sobre ellos, y de allí, pasar frente a Arala que aun estaba sentada tomando una taza de té, tranquilamente. Ambos gemelos se levantaron furioso, y cuando estaban por sacar una de sus técnicas asesinas … el jarrón que adornaba la mesa pequeña, donde la bandeja que la sirvienta les había traído, se partió en pedazos, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo ruido, solo … al caer las piezas.

Los tres miraron desconcertados, para luego ver que Arala se movía lentamente dejando la taza.

- Bien … - dijo fríamente, acomodándose sus cabellos, percatándose los demás, que entre ellos unas hebras trasparentes sobresalían - … Ahora … hablemos Rukawa. No tengo tu tiempo y tampoco quiero que mis pequeños hermanos destrocen mi sala … - la vos salió tan tranquila que los gemelos temblaron. Su hermana había utilizado una de las técnicas secretas de la familia, demostrando que **las apariencias** … **siempre engañan**.

**Fin Flash Back.**

El automóvil se detuvo en una intersección, para luego doblar por una calle, un callejón. Iba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, un leve movimiento de la limosina no llamo su atención, al arrancar nuevamente por una calle lateral a uno de los mas prestigiosos hoteles de Tokio.

- Llegas tarde … - Kaneda hablo despacio

- mmm … - en la oscuridad del interior una presencia había subido.

- Te lo resumiré … - abrió sus ojos, ahora verdes, observando a su "sombra" – No estoy en Kanagawa, por lo cual aquí no tengo el suficiente poder para hacer pagar a mis enemigos. Te llame para que me protejas, y puedas averiguar si encuentras a alguien … - le extendió un pequeño papel, y un símbolo – Si esta persona se encuentra en la reunión, de seguro lo identificaras, solo avísame y mantente alerta …

- Por que es tan importante … - aquel sujeto poseía la vos tan fría como siempre.

- Ahora eres mi sombra ... mantente en tu trabajo – Kaneda hablo molesto, para luego bajar de la limosina, habían llegado al hotel.

Por una puerta lateral, pero aun elegante, entro por un pequeño pasillo alfombrado, donde al final un ascensor privado lo esperaba para subir a la sala de juntas en los últimos pisos reservados para ... " este tipo de reuniones". Estaba acostumbrado, ya que su presencia, como jefe de la familia, era algo molesto para su persona, prefería estar en su casa, atendiendo los asuntos de los EEUU en ves de desperdiciar su tiempo en peleas de pandillas japonesas. Pero como parte de " La Familia" debía asistir en representación y averiguar exactamente cuales eran los planes que los demás clanes tenían en mente.

Antes de pasar a la junta, se excuso con uno de los guardias para ir al sanitario. Cuanto reviso que estaba solo y sin posibilidad de que lo estuvieran vigilando, retiro las gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos verdes, mojo su rostro y sonrió, esa era la única diferencia con su primo, el color de las pupilas. Saco un pequeño estuche de entre las ropas, colocándose luego unas lentillas de color azul, demostrando así ser una viva imagen de un Rukawa.

Salió como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y se dirigió hasta el gran salón. Las miradas molestas se posaron en él, cosa que solo sonrió como siempre, haciendo una reverencia. Se sentó no muy lejos de la punta, aun así faltaba gente, pero por lo visto algunos estaban muy nerviosos.

Observo detenidamente a un hombre que llamo su atención, era de aspecto desagradable, pasado de peso y fumaba un habano como si fuera chimenea, sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos, con símbolos de un clan de los barrios del sur de Tokio. Su " amiga" le había contado algo sobre aquel hombre, no era de confiar y solo sabían que tenia una obsesión secreta, lo suficiente para matar a algunos. Del otro lado, un hombre ya mayor, vestido con un traje típico japonés, de rostro serio, por lo poco que hablaron la noche anterior con los gemelos, ya borrachos, era el amo del hermano gemelo del koibito muerto de Kaiba.

Las puertas se abrieron, de repente, dejando entrar a unos mozos con carritos de bebidas, fueron sirviéndolas una a una para luego quedarse a un costado. Los invitados de allí, solo agradecieron y tomaron un sorbo de las copas, mientras seguían hablando. Kaneda sonrió de costado y solo meneo la cabeza.

- " _Nunca cambian ... Nunca aprenden_" – pensó con ironía al mismo tiempo que tomaba su copa y la arrojaba contra el suelo. Aquella acción llamo poderosamente la atención.

- Cómo se atreve? – un hombre protesto.

- Ja! Era de esperarse de un mocoso de un clan que no se rige mucho en este país ... – otro objetó, para luego levantarse pero al caminar solo dos pasos, este callo paralizado.

- Que demonios? – los hombres que habían bebido de las copas uno a uno quedaron paralizados en sus asientos o en el suelo. Los pocos que no, se horrorizaron pero al verse apuntados con armas por los mozos temieron por sus vidas.

- Nunca aprenden ... – Kaneda dijo en vos alta mientras cruzaba sus dedos debajo de su barbilla – El curare es dulce, y aunque lo mezclen siempre será ... dulce ... tsk tsk ... No ... no ... Amigos míos han hecho mal sus tareas ... Acaso olvidaron que este mocoso se crió con el curare y demás pociones? – el pelinegro hablaba despacio, para luego ver que uno de los sujetos se abalanzaba con la intención de matarlo, pero caía precipitadamente delante de él. El susto fue mayor, al ver que de la nuca, sobresalía una aguja fina con un listón rojo.

- Una sombra ... Un Rukawa ... – Uno de los mas viejos, que se podía mover, dijo con horror, al mismo tiempo que los demás mozos caían uno a uno muertos en el suelo. Todos de la misma forma. Una aguja curare.

- Es la cabeza de la Familia Rukawa? ... Parece demasiado joven. Se dice que son tres, acaso será el menor de todos? – los murmullos se hicieron en todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la seguridad del hotel aparecía y sin siquiera preguntar, retiraba los cuerpo.

- Caballeros ... – la vos de una joven, llamo la atención, mientras esta le indicaba que la siguiera hasta el ascensor privado.

Nadie dijo algo, pero se notaba que estaban nerviosos, cada uno de los presentes estaban acompañados por sus guardaespaldas que habían quedado fuera del lugar. Kaneda era el único que caminaba sin prisa y sin preocupación, confiaba en su sombra, y los demás en ese momento, lo sabían. Sus ojos demostraban temor.

-------

Se maldijo interiormente, había visto pasar a alguien apresuradamente sospechoso, lo había seguido por los pasillos de aquel gran hotel, pero su presencia había sido detectada, y con movimientos ninjas había desaparecido. Buscando en algunas habitaciones, se topo por casualidad los cuerpos inertes de los mozos que servirían en la sala, apresuro sus pasos, debía llegar hasta su amo, aunque tuviera a buenos hombres, no podía confiar en aquel sujeto que se había escabullido tan fácilmente.

Dio la vuelta por el pasillo que lo llevaría al ascensor de servicio para subir hasta el ultimo piso, la sala de juntas principal. Pero al girar apresuradamente, choco con alguien que el impulso lo tiro contra la pared.

- ... – Lucio levanto la vista, encontrándose alguien mucho mas alto que él, vestido todo de negro. Su cabeza estaba cubierto por un pañuelo del mismo color, que no dejaba ni siquiera ver el color de sus cabellos. Las gafas oscuras tapaban sus ojos - ... _da´ho_ ... – murmuro despacio aquel extraño, para luego continuar caminando, ignorándolo.

- Oye, que demonios te pasa? – el castaño se levanto enojado – Detente! – lo alcanzo a tomar del brazo, pero se encontró un segundo después, besando la pared. Aquel sujeto le había echo una llave lo suficientemente rápida para golpearlo contra la misma. De la misma forma lo soltó abruptamente azotándolo contra el piso. Como si nada, siguió caminando, hasta el ascensor de servicio – Quien demonios es? – dijo disgustado, mientras se tocaba el brazo adolorido, pero aun así se levanto y corrió para alcanzarlo, su raciocinio le decía que era un guardaespaldas de los jefes que estaban reunidos.

Solo se quedo a la par, un poco retirado, pero lo suficiente para observarlo detenidamente. Su móvil empezó a sonar, contestándolo en el idioma chino. Cosa que al otro no le presto atención, el rostro de Lucio parecía preocupado, a la ves que intentaba no hablar tan fuerte, el interlocutor del otro lado era terco.

Aquel sujeto de negro lo observo detenidamente, llevaba un traje estilo Chino, con cuello mao, todo de negro, con algunas franjas rojas en los bordes del mismo. Faltaban solo tres pisos para bajar, cuando el castaño corto la comunicación, y suspiraba resignado, poso su vista en el piso, percatándose que se le había caído una pequeña tarjeta, cosa que al sujeto de negro llamo su atención. Cuando Lucio la levanto y dispuso guardarla, fue arrinconado contra las paredes del ascensor, mientras sentía la respiración del otro, que era mas alto que él sobre su rostro.

- De donde sacaste esto? – la vos del sujeto era seria, fría, en forma amenazante.

- No te interesa ...- el castaño trato de empujarlo, pero era inútil, parecía que el otro había aplicado tres veces mas su fuerza.

- Sois un miembro del Clan del Tigre ... – el sujeto de negro dijo con vos gruesa, afirmando, pero antes que Lucio pudiera reclamar algo, sus labios fueron sellados por una mano – Escucha bien ... mas te vale esconder esa tarjeta, porque si uno de los de tu clan la ven, pueden reconocerla. Ve a la esquina de las calles 5ta y Kokiunda, a media noche. Mi amo te esta buscando – Lucio quedo liberado del sujeto justo en el mismo momento que las puertas del ascensor se abría.

Recupero rápidamente la sorpresa, para salir por aquel pasillo. Su rostro no mostraba absolutamente nada, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido y atemorizado. No se acordaba de aquella tarjeta, un simple pequeño cartón de papel arroz delicadamente dibujado con un pincel y tinta china, el símbolo? Un circulo donde era desgarrado por una garra, detrás de este, dos ojos felinos, feroces demostrando la precisión de la caza. Un simple dibujo que había encontrado una ves en el jardín de la casa, extrañado de tan fino dibujo tirado por ahí. Ahora que lo recordaba con claridad, fue la misma noche que mataron a Joey, el hermano de Kat.

En aquel lugar, la reunión se hacia en una especie de recepción, pero esta ves con guardias en cada lado, el castaño observo bien buscando a su amo, encontrándolo a la par de sus dos mejores estudiantes. Busco con la vista aquel sujeto extraño, pero no lo encontró, se le hizo raro.

... La reunión se hizo larga y tediosa, sabían que alguien estaba alborotando los alrededores, pero nadie se hacia cargo de tal cosa. Muchos clanes se fueron enojados, otros satisfechos de sus progresos conseguidos, y otros ... Como si fueran una junta aburrida de su empresa.

Kaneda se levanto sin despedirse de nadie, auque ningún en su sano juicio podría discutir o reclamarle, demostró ser el temido Rukawa que siempre habían escuchado hablar en los EEUU, y en el centro de Japón.

Mientras por otro lado, el hombre robusto bajaba molesto, con sus dos guardaespaldas y un muchacho de cabellos rubios que lo esperaba en uno de los pasillos.

- Maldito Rukawa ... – dijo entre dientes - ... Ese maldito llego con el apoyo del clan de las amazonas y en de la perra que se cree que puede manejar los mundos bajos de la costa ... – sus dedos sonaban mientras los apretaba, haciendo estremecer a los sujetos que lo acompañaban, pero mas al rubio, que sabia que se desquitaría con él – ... Tendremos que hacer todo esta noche, sin acepción alguna – Tomando su móvil, marco unos números, al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la planta baja y salía para abordar su auto - ... Quiero que todo este listo esta noche ... No importa si mueren algunos, quiero el embarque lejos de aquí, muerto al maldito bastardo y mi premio en mi cama, Entendido? ... – no dejo que del otro lado respondieran, solo colgó abruptamente. Jalando de los cabellos al muchacho, lo atrajo a su rostro – Escúchame bien, Kiara ... esta noche será el golpe mayor, y te encargaras de traerme al maldito de Jonouchi, pero si sufre algún daño, te juro que serás la perra de todo mis hombres ... – lo soltó tirandolo prácticamente al suelo.

---------

Había cortado la comunicación algo molesto. Estaba parado en el medio del gran jardín de la casa de su amo. No le habían permitido ir a la reunión, estaba bajo observación y lo menos que quería es que su compañero le sucediera algo. Desparramo sus cabellos rubios, para luego observar el pequeño lago que cruzaba todo aquel hermoso jardín, las carpas nadaban libremente, suspiro triste, pero solo faltaba poco.

**Flash Back**

- No deberíamos hacer esto ... – la vos cálida de su hermano era preocupada.

- Prometí encontrar una forma, y esta es la única por el momento ... – ambas miradas mieles se encontraron para luego abrazarse.

- No, es peligroso, y si se dieran cuenta, como lograrías escapar, o escaparnos ... Ten encuentra que tu tienes tu vida ... y yo la mía ... – el silencio reino en aquel lugar oscuro, en la vieja construcción no lejos de los muelles.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro ... – despeino sus cabellos rubios en forma cariñosa – No importa cuantas veces nos separen, una promesa se cumple ... – le dijo tomando una pequeña daga, cortándose la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras hacia lo mismo con su hermano – Una promesa de sangre, es la que no se rompe nunca ... – beso su frente, y luego se cambio de ropa, para dejar escondido el pequeño bolso y salir de allí – Ahora, vuelve a tu casa y yo a la mía ... – dijo en forma irónica y antes que su gemelo le protestara selló sus labios con su mano vendada – Di que peleaste y tu atacante poseía un cuchillo, eso siempre funciona, no creo que nadie puede sospechar, ambos llevamos una vida de calle y sabemos que eso puede pasar en cualquier momento ... – antes de despedirse había besado sus labios.

- Hermano ... – su gemelo había sonreído, mientras se alejaba corriendo.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Sensei Jonouchi ... – uno de los guardias lo saco de sus pensamientos - ... El amo le habla por teléfono ... – le acerco el inalámbrico, para escuchar atentamente lo que le decían. No respondió, solo colgó, para luego bufar.

- El Amo quiere que estemos todos para una reunión cuando llegue. Avisa a los demás ... – el rubio le hizo una seña que se retirara, mientras él, iba a su habitación, estaba cansado, y debía repasar cada paso que había echo su hermano gemelo antes de morir. Quizás la reunión de varios clanes le daba la posibilidad de poder encontrar una solución al enigma.

Al entrar, se encerró en el pequeño baño privado que poseía, en aquella casa, se desnudo ante el espejo y recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con la vista. Miro detenidamente aquella que lo delataba, un castigo y una bendición a la vez, con sus dedos temerosos, recorrió su cuerpo para luego derramar un par de lagrimas.

- Lo siento ... Lo siento ... – murmuro sollozo, cayendo de rodillas lentamente, después de tanto tiempo, su barrera caía y la mascara fina de la muerte dejaba ver detrás de aquel rostro la angustia que su corazón gritaba con furia - ... Hermano ... Kaiba ... Lo siento ...! ...


	13. Chapter 12

**Mi locura, es por culpa de Tu Reflejo  
YuGiOh – Joey x Seto x ?  
By Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 12**

La noche ya había caído y estaba oscura por lo cual no era bueno salir, pero él no era cualquier, era un ser de la noche y sabia que aunque se le habían prohibido... saldría.

Extrañamente hacia frió pero las ropas que llevaba no le importaba. Suspiro desganado, había estado recordando algunas cosas, las palabras de Lucio resonaron en sus oídos.

Flash Back 

- No sé lo que realmente quieres, pero no estoy de acuerdo...- le había tomado sorpresivamente en uno de los salones de entrenamiento del clan. Katsuya lo miro con media sonrisa y de repente lo abrazo, el castaño quedo desconcertado pero lo correspondió aquel gesto – Amigo, tengo miedo ... – esas palabras terminaron de confundirlo.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, no falta mucho para que todo esto termine ... – el rubio lo abrazo aun más, pero llevándoselo a una parte oscura de aquel lugar.

- Que demonios? ... – Lucio se sorprendió cuando sintió ser jalado y luego besado hambrientamente.

Su compañero tapo sus ojos mientras lo besaba, recorría su cuerpo con manos ardientes, Lucio se dejo llevar por el momento, no sabia que pasaba pero se veía que lo necesitaba. Katsuya tocaba su piel por debajo de las ropas, sacando algunos gemidos por parte del castaño, el beso era rudo, y apasionado al mismo tiempo, quería tocarlo también, quería abrazarlo, pero había algo distinto ...

Lucio se separo lentamente, alejándolo con las manos en su pecho, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos demostraban la pasión desbordada.

- No ... no esta bien ... – dijo entrecortado – Katsuya ... yo ... – no pudo seguir porque fue besado nuevamente pero esta ves dulcemente.

- Cuídate ... – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de separarse y salir en dirección contraria, haciendo caso omiso al llamado de su amigo.

Fin Flash Back 

Suspiro desganado, había caminado demasiado desde que salió de la casa de seguridad, estaba algo molesto porque su jefe no lo había elegido para ir a las bodegas del sur, donde las pistas de los aviones privados estaban. Debían mandar un cargamento que el consejo " de ansíanos " había mandado a reclamar, para desaparecer. Lucio y otros subordinados eran los encargados, y él ... había sido detenido en la casa grande.

Algunos rumores de los guardias decían que eran drogas incautadas en los muelles, que habían caído ahí por error, y como no querían tener problemas con " La familia" debían deshacerse de todo eso. Tenían un incinerador de basura en el oeste, de China, y para sacar todo eso, deberían ir hasta el aeropuerto privado, trasladar todo el cargamento y llevarlo hasta allí, cosa simple ... pero el problema era de quien era el territorio.

La noche lo camuflaba lo suficiente, pero también era un arma de doble filo, no se percato que era seguido por una sombra, como resultado, dio vuelta en al próxima esquina y fue emboscado por un auto. Katsuya no era ni débil ni estúpido, por consiguiente fue lo suficientemente rápido para lograr escapar de aquellos hombres, quiso desenfundar sus armas, pero se percato que las había dejado en la casa grande, por orden de su Amo. Dos hombres de negro se abalanzaron contra él con la intención de sostenerlo, pero hizo un movimiento con sus piernas, golpeándolos a ambos en el rostro dejándolos en el suelo. Corrió por un callejón, que terminaba en un baldío con reja, pero no era difícil saltarla, con su agilidad pudo cruzar prácticamente todo aquel terreno llegando hasta la avenida principal, miro hacia delante encontrándose el mismo auto, para girar y cruzar a toda prisa la calle, sin importar si venia algún otro vehículo. No sabia si lo seguían de cerca pero sabia que no estaría seguro hasta poder perderse muy lejos posible donde estaba.

Lo que no previno fue aquel golpe que recibió en el cabeza al dar la vuelta en la esquina de una de las tantas cuadras que había corrido, aquel momento solo vio un gran madero acercarse abruptamente, y luego ... oscuridad ...

---------

Había un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. Sentado en una limosina, no era lo que esperaba, pero así se lo habían ordenado. La gran bodega se veía oscura, apenas con unos faroles de la pista y unas luces de su interior, pero debían ser discreto y no levantar sospechas. Había un traidor y ellos lo descubrirían. Su " Jefe" le había indicado que escoltara el cargamento, y que eliminara a todo aquel que se interpusiera. Suspiro revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, todo eso le daba una mala espina.

- ..._Dragón ... _– la vos del la radio llamo su atención - ... _Todo tranquilo por este lado..._

- _... Por aquí también ... _– la vos del otro gemelo también se comunico, seguido del otro. Eran los encargados de revisar alrededor. Mientras que los del otro clan, se encargaban de desempacar y embarcar aquel cargamento " prohibido".

- ... Hay algo que me molesta ... – dijo seriamente, despacio, pero lo suficiente para que los otros pudieran escucharlo.

- _No eres el único ... _– la vos de Shirou sonó fría.

- _Quizás por que sea ese clan quien se encarga de todo esto?_? – Ash hablaba casi desinteresado, pero interiormente los tres sabían que así era la cosa.

Dejaron libre el radio, y siguieron vigilando, realmente el aire decía que algo iba a suceder ...

... Otra limosina llego hasta el lugar, la dejaron pasar por ser una de las familias que esperaban algunas cosas para poder hacer el traslado tranquilamente. El vehículo paso normalmente, integrándose a la bodega más grande, donde las puertas se cerraron.

Un muchacho vestido de negro, con anteojos y un pañuelo cubriendo sus cabellos se acerco despacio, justo donde Lucio se encontraba. Este lo reconoció rápidamente, siendo el bastardo que lo había golpeado, miro al hora, ya casi era la media noche, de seguro vendría a reclamarle la cita, pero ... ¿ cómo demonios había pasado por la seguridad?.

- Alto ahí ... – uno de los guardias que estaban junto a su Jefe, reacciono, pero el hombre mayor levanto su mano para tranquilizarlo.

- Oh, pero si es el guardián del Clan Rukawa ... – hizo una leve inclinación - ... No se preocupe, como vera, estamos trabajando todo a tiempo, y sin más inconvenientes, dentro de dos horas ya estará todo listo rumbo a destino ... – pero aquel muchacho no le prestaba atención, si no que observaba el vehículo que había llegado - ... Son del clan del Medio Oriente , uno de los pocos que han podido llegar hasta aquí, teniendo influencia en el consejo ... – el jefe del Clan de Tigre de China, hablo como leyendo sus pensamientos. El muchacho ni hizo ningún comentario, pero tampoco dejo de observar la puerta cerrada de aquel lugar donde habían entrado. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-------------

Sintió que alguien lo acariciaba, su pecho estaba descubierto, y allí, sentía algo frió sobre su piel. Quiso moverse, pero se encontró que estaba atado, lentamente abrió sus ojos, mostrando aquellas pupilas avellanas, algo nubladas, su cabeza dolía, y aun no entendía en donde se encontraba. Gimió algo doloroso, al sentir la punzada sobre su pecho, algo cálido empezó a recorrer su piel.

- Buenas noches ... Katsuya ... – una vos ronca, fue presente casi al oído - .. Por fin te tengo en mis manos ... – el rubio sintió aquel que le hablaba, mordía un poco su lóbulo derecho, pero él movió su cabeza en forma de rechazo - ... Aun no te das cuenta que no estas para rechazarme? – el rubio parpadeo varias veces, tratando de enfocar la vista, encontrándose en una habitación, con luces muy fuertes. Ladeo su cabeza, un hombre gordo, de aspecto desagradable, tres sujetos con aspecto de guardaespaldas y un joven rubio, que lo miraba entre con asco y con rencor.

- Dónde ... estoy? – dijo sintiendo su lengua algo adormecida, y seca – Quien es usted? – trato de mover su cuerpo, pero lo sentía tan pesado.

- No importan los nombres ... – el que parecía el jefe, paso su mano por el pecho de Kat, hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones, y de allí meter su mano tocando la piel, los vellos y su hombría

- No ... suélteme ... no me toque .. – su mente estaba enojada, molesta, con ganas de asesinar aquel que lo estaba tocando, pero su cuerpo no respondía – Que demonios ...

- Una droga muy efectiva ... – el jefe sonrió, mostrando sus dientes desagradable, lamiéndose los labios lujuriosamente - ... por suerte estos estúpidos del gran consejo la transportaran por mí ... jejejeje – se acerco al cuello del rubio para empezar a besarlo, morderlo, dejándole una marca

- Aléjese de mí! – grito - ... Lo matare ...! Mi Amo lo matara! Los ancianos lo harán! – sus ojos mostraban furia.

- No pequeño ... – paso uno de sus dedos por la mejilla, pero el rubio solo atino a escupir su cara. Uno de los guardaespaldas se acerco rápidamente y golpeo con su puño su rostro, haciéndolo sangrar.

- Valla, aun tienes las energías de un gato salvaje ... bien bien ... excelente ... – el gordo tomo un pañuelo y se seco la cara – Pero aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para divertirnos, así que ... los aprovechare ... – Hizo señas a otro hombre, quien de un maletín saco varias jeringas, y unos frasquitos, preparando una dosis y acercándose hasta donde él estaba - ... Esto te llevara muy alto, mi hermosa criatura, y te aseguro que lo disfrutaras mucho ... – le indico al sujeto que tomara su brazo y lo inyectara.

- No..! Suélteme!... Lo matare! – empezó a forcejear, pero volvieron a golpearlo, aprovechando el momento, y poder introducir la droga a su sistema. Solo tardo segundos en hacer efecto.

Katsuya parpadeo varias veces, sentía que su cerebro estallaría, y que sus ojos solo veían colores. El cuerpo era liviano, y muy sensible. Alguien lo jalo, levantándolo de donde había estado, arrastrándolo hasta un lugar más llano y cómodo, quizás un sofá, no importaba, sentía las caricias en su piel, los suaves besos, y algo de dolor, trato de enfocar su mirada, y solo veía el resplandor plateado de algo sobre su piel, su abdomen, sus piernas desnudas. Acaso un cuchillo?. La punzada se sintió nuevamente, pero gimió, cuando algo húmedo se devoraba su hombría. Sus manos algo pesadas, buscaron apoyo, encontrándose con una cabellera algo grasosa, parpadeo nuevamente, se sentía tan bien ...

Su mente vago no muy lejos, quizás un sueño, quizás un recuerdo ... Podría jurar que él estaba ahí, con sus ojos duros y fríos sobre su cuerpo, dejándose acariciar por sus manos grandes y fuertes, mientras su sonrisa lo deslumbraba, cuanto añoraba eso? Cuándo lo extrañaba la ultima ves que disfruto ese momento?

... Un gran gemido salió de su boca, aquella lengua lo estaba estimulando hasta el punto de acabar en un instante. Las sensaciones de su cuerpo, se mezclado con la adrenalina y la droga haciendo que el mismo diera espasmos de placer, encendiéndose nuevamente.

El sujeto gordo, lamió la esencia, bebió cada gota, disfrutando aquel liquido, sus ojos malignos llenos de lujuria acariciaba los testículos del rubio, buscando la entrada, penetrándola con un dedo, disfrutaría ese cuerpo, lo haría gritar y gemir, hasta reventarlo. Paso su mano por la ingle, por los vellos castaños claros, pero se detuvo en una zona, extrañado, la recorrió despacio, sintiendo aspereza debajo de aquella piel. Sus dedos recorrieron hasta llegar a un punto que parecía ser el principio de un parche; lo corrió despacio, despegando aquel adhesivo lentamente, encontrándose asombrado por la pieza que había debajo de ella. Un material muy fino, casi como si fuera otra piel, cubriendo algo ...

Los ojos del hombre vieron aquel cuerpo sudoroso, respirando agitadamente, y deseoso de ser tomado, y sonrió ...había descubierto su secreto ...

- Has sido un niño muy malo ... – lamió sus labios, introduciendo su lengua y de allí explorarla, casi no encontró resistencia. Paso sus manos por todo el pecho, mezclando la sangre de los cortes pellizcando sus tetillas, haciéndolo gemir aun mas.

Se separo despacio, volviendo al cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo, mientras el mismo se iba desnudando. Su saco y camisa quedaron sobre una mesa, mientras iba desprendiéndose los pantalones. No le importaban si tenia publico, el solo quería disfrutar aquel cuerpo que tanto había soñado y deseado desde que lo había sabido de su existencia. Se rió internamente, el premio de saber quien era, aumentaba mas su lujuria.

- ... Pueden disfrutar del espectáculo, con la perra ... – dijo de repente, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba sobre Katsuya, y empezaba a refregar sus caderas con las del rubio.

Los tres hombres sonrieron, girándose hacia Kiara, quien casi retrocedió con temor, trato de escapar, pero fue sujetado, y de allí sentir también un pinchazo en su brazo. abrió sus ojos desesperados, para luego sentirlos pesados ... los brazos que lo rodeaban, empezaron a desnudarlo.

-----------

El teléfono de una de las limosinas sonó, Lucio se encargo de atenderla, ya que su amo estaba dando los últimos toques para el traslado, ya todo estaba listo. Una vos suave, algo sensual, dijo varias palabras dejándolo asombrado, ni siquiera pudo responder ni decir nada, la línea se encontraba muerta, una gran interferencia se propago por todo el lugar, seguido por un corte de luz general. Segundos después, los grupo de apoyo eléctrico se encendieron, mostrando luces parpadeantes en la pista, iluminado apenas las bodegas. Cada miembro de los clanes presentes, se pusieron alertas.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, se podía decir casi en la entrada al terreno, los disparos se empezaron a escuchar con eco. Todos empezaron a movilizarse rápidamente, indicando cada puesto y tratando que los pilotos se apresuran para despegar. La gran sorpresa fue que los del Clan de Medio Oriente, levantaron sus armas contra sus camaradas, apareciendo de la nada, mas hombres de los que habían estipulado ser.

- Que demonios sucede! – el Jefe del Clan Tigre de China, grito molesto, mientras era cubierto por dos de sus guarda espaldas

- Cambio de planes ... – dijo un sujeto, mientras preparaba su arma para disparar - ... El cargamento nos lo llevaremos ...

- Están locos ... – otro guardia de otro clan hablo, mientras trataba de sacar su arma, pero fue derivado por un disparo, en la cabeza, dándole muerte. Las sirenas de emergencia de los hangares sonaron, avisando que había un incendio en la pista, pero no se veía nada, ni humo ni rastros de algo.

- Digan al jefe que se apure, debemos partir inmediatamente ...

El hangar que se había cerrado, luego de que la ultima limosina entrara, se abrieron las puertas, dejando ver al hombre gordo molesto.

- Que esperan ...! Apresúrense ...! – grito mientras hacia señas a otros que corrían para terminar de cargar el avión. Se acerco hasta donde el guardián del Clan Rukawa, estaba mirándolo detrás de unas gafas oscuras sin inmutarse - ... Bien, tendré el placer de matar a la famosa sombra de los Yakusa Rukawa ... – apunto su arma ... y gatillo.

Una gran explosión se escucho no muy lejos, uno de los aviones había explotado, logrando la sombra Rukawa esquivar el tiro, golpear el brazo de aquel hombre con su pierna y desarmarlo.

Inmediatamente la lluvia de balas empezaron a caer por todos lados ...

El Jefe del Clan del Tigre había sido herido por uno de los hombres del hombre gordo, en sus piernas y en uno de los brazos. Inexplicablemente algunos autos empezaron a explotar, uno de los hangares no tenia luz, y solo se veía la ráfaga de las armas.

Ash y Shirou, aparecieron disparando sus dos automáticas, tratando de bajar algunos enemigos, pero se habían resguardado en la bodega mas grande.

Dentro de esta, Katsuya estaba desmayado, la perdida de sangre era notoria, ya que su cuerpo estaba lacerado, y el desgarro de su ano era notorio por la mancha en sus pantalones. Kiara no estaba en mejor estado, había sido golpeado hasta el desmayo, pero aun así violado reiteradas veces. El jefe del Clan del Medio Oriente, hizo señas para cargar al Kat en la avioneta que los esperaba para escapar, mientras que al otro, lo subían al auto, ya no lo necesitaría, había conseguido lo que quería, acaricio los cabellos del rubio cachorro, para luego besar sus labios.

- De prisa ...! – le dijo al piloto, mientras se acomodaban.

La puerta del hangar se abrió, pero no previo que tres muchachos entraran disparando, y en uno de los tiros mataran al piloto.

Lucio se acerco rápidamente, con la intención de llegar a capturar al desgraciado que había herido a su Jefe, pero fue la sorpresa que al subir encontrarse con el cuerpo de su amigo rubio. Un gran golpe en el rostro lo hizo trastabillar y caer hacia atrás, un hombre grande, de muchos músculos y mirada fría apareció por la escotilla, Ash lo apuntaba con su arma pero no parecía mutarse por tal cosa. Tomo el cabello castaño del ojos verdes y lo levanto para golpear su estomago con su rodilla, seguido por varios golpes de puño. Cuando este pudo reaccionar se sujeto de aquel fuerte brazo y levanto sus piernas, rodeando el cuello del hombre y girando todo su cuerpo, logrando tirarlo al suelo, para luego empezar a asfixiarlo, pero aquel sujeto tomo una de las piernas y lo mordió. Lucio grito, soltándose, no sin antes golpear su rostro con una patada, agitado, y sangrando de su boca, se levanto y se abalanzo, pero el castaño pudo esquivarlo darle otra patada, pero en su entrepierna, y de allí un golpe certero en su nuca, logrando noquearlo.

Ash le hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar levantado, para luego entrar a la avioneta, y de allí sacar el cuerpo del rubio.

- Kat ... Kat ... – Lucio lo tomo en brazos recostándolo en el suelo, mientras que trataba de despertarlo golpeando sus mejillas despacio.

- Lu ... – dijo apenas, cerrando sus ojos.

- Malditos! – la vos del hombre gordo, se sintió al mismo tiempo que disparaba.

El castaño cubrió el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras que Ash empezaba a disparar descubriendo que se había quedado sin balas, en el mismo momento que estaba recargando un cuerpo mas grande se interpuso, gimiendo de dolor mientras se sostenía el brazo. Lucio abrió enorme sus ojos en forma de sorpresa, ante ellos estaba el guarda espalda del clan Rukawa. Estaba por decirle algo, cuando otro hombre apareció y lo golpeo en el rostro, desarmándolo, logrando que el pañuelo y los lentes se le salieran, mostrando por primera ves sus ojos ... azules como el mar profundo.

- Kaiba ... – el hombre del clan del Medio Oriente murmuro asombrado, retrocediendo de a poco - ... MATENLOS! – grito desesperado, mientras salía corriendo de allí, cerrando las puertas del hangar detrás.

La bodega estaba semi oscura, habían caído en la trampa. Kaiba, estaba a un costado sosteniéndose el brazo herido, mientras Katsuya estaba mas inconsciente que despierto, por culpa de las heridas que le habían propinado. Ash estaba haciendo de escudo, tratando de ver si las municiones que tenia le alcanzaban para bajar a la mayoría, ya que luego tendría que pelear mano a mano. Lucio estaba luchando un poco mas lejos de donde estaban ellos, estaba herido pero aun así trataba de no morir. Se escuchaba que fuera de aquel lugar, estaban dando pelea, pero ellos en ese momento ... estaban en desventaja, y rogaban por un milagro ...

Las ventanas superiores de aquel galpón se rompieron ... Unas sombras aparecían entre los malos y buenos, mientras se cubrían para no ser dañados por los cristales rotos que caían.

Los hombres de aquel sujeto gordo miraron confundidos, eran tres sujetos vestidos con ropas todas negras, con gabardinas largas, sus ojos eran amarillos, con las pupilas como demonios, rectas y frías. Uno poseía el cabello corto despeinado, otro largo hasta la cintura, y la del medio era una mujer, de cabellos largos con mechones blancos, dándole un toque atigrado. No dijeron nada, ni un grito ni murmullo, solo se abalanzaron contra los hombres y empezaron a matarlos.

Poseían garras en ves de armas, uno mostraba un pequeño cuchillo, destajando a quien se interpusiera. Los sujetos disparaban contra estos demonios pero parecía que no les hacia nada, esquivaban cada impacto como si fuera una danza llegando hasta ellos y degollándolos. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, otros huían pero no llegaban a la puerta; los que estaban postados en los pisos superiores, salieron apresuradamente, hasta llegar a los autos, manejando a toda prisa por aquella carretera larga desierta, pero apenas una estela de luz pudieron ver, cuando el auto exploto ... el proyectil de una bazuca había sido la culpable.

Aquel sujeto despreciable, con miedo corrió hasta la limosina, gritando al chofer que debían salir de allí, con miedo miro el cuerpo moribundo de su mascota rubia, quizás si lo arrojaba del auto seria mas ligero el vehículo y así poder escapar. Tomo a Kiara y abrió la puerta, estaba por empujarlo cuando sintió que algo caía sobre la limosina. El chofer grito, he hizo una maniobra brusca, logrando que la puerta que había sido abierta se cerrara tirando hacia atrás al sujeto y al rubio.

Con el auto aun en movimiento, la mujer que llego hasta el, estiro su brazo y apunto con una pequeña arma hacia el rostro del que manejaba ... los impactos de clavos le dieron una muerte rápida ...

El gangster con miedo salió corriendo dejando atrás todo, asustado, aterrado por aquellas bestias ... demonios ... no eran humanos ... Tropezó, pero ya no pudo levantarse, el corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad y quizás sufriría un paro cardiaco. Las tres figura se acercaron lentamente, rodeándolos. Kaiba y compañía salieron de la bodega, observando la escena.

El sujeto estaba boca arriba, su pecho se agitaba rápidamente dándole un movimiento exagerado a su abdomen gordo. La mujer se sentó sobre su pecho y lo miro analizándolo, para luego, levantar una mano con dos dedos estirados incrustándolos en uno de sus ojos. El grito fue estrepitoso y aterrorizante, mientras que los dedos se movían tratando de cortar la carne y piel de los párpados, el sujeto se convulsionaba a medida que mas fuerte gritaba, pero fue casi seco cuando la mujer retiro sus dedos de un tirón sacando el ojo izquierdo ... aun así el hombre seguía gritando.

Lo dejo a un lado e hizo exactamente lo mismo con el otro ojo, impactando a los demás observadores perplejos ante tal carnicería, Kaiba no podía creer que hubiera gente sin escrúpulos o conciencia. Lucio miraba horrorizado tal cosa, pero su atención fue llevada a un sujeto, vestido exactamente igual que los otros, pero con cabellos largos rubios, entrando en la limosina para luego salir con el cuerpo moribundo de Kiara, el castaño corrió enfundando su arma, no dejaría que aquellos monstruos se llevaran aquel chico.

Los disparos a los pies lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, para girar su rostro y encontrarse con un muchacho apuntándole con un arma. Se acerco lentamente, hasta que uno de los faroles pudo mostrar su rostro, dejando asombrado Lucio.

- No ... – dijo lastimosamente - ... no tu ...

- Si ... – aquel sujeto, de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos verdes esmeraldas, lo miraba seriamente - .. Soy yo ... Hermano ... – la vos suave no parecía ser la de un asesino, pero Kaiba pudo detectar que sus ojos ... no poseían alma.

Estaban por decir algo cuando vieron que uno de los muchachos de negro, clavo una navaja en el pecho de hombre gordo, habiéndoselo para luego arrancar su corazón, lamió sus dedos con sangre para pasárselos al otro, quien hizo lo mismo. La chica tomo los dos ojos, y el corazón para dirigirse donde estaba Lucio, y con una inclinación, deposito los órganos cerca de este, haciéndole una reverencia, el castaño retrocedió, asustado, ya que no entendía nada, pero alguien lo tomo de la cintura y susurro al oído.

- No ... no debes rechazar los regalos ... – dijo despacio, sorprendiéndole, y girando su rostro, encontrándose con alguien mas joven, de cabellos negros, con tres plumas de cuervo, y unos ojos azules potentes.

- Que demo...

- Shhh ... no los hagas enfadar ... – volvió a usar este tono de vos tranquilo, mientras le señalaba que aquella mujer lo miraba sin expresión alguna, como si esperaba algo de él.

- Hermano ... – aquel castaño que había aparecido, llamo la atención de todos - ... Son ofrendas divinas, por intentar salvar algo muy importantes para ellos ... – señalando a los otros dos muchachos que estaban situados cerca del cuerpo - ... Te consideran parte de un pacto de honor y lealtad – se acerco despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, ignorando al otro sujeto que lo sostenía, para que no se cayera o huyera – Lucio, hermano ... no temas, no te harán nada ni a tus amigos ... – tomo su mano, para inclinarse y besarla - ... Un demonio aprecia los pequeños actos que los humanos hacen por conciencia estúpida – se alejo despacio, haciendo señas a los demás, partiendo hasta dos camionetas 4x4 negras, donde subieron y partieron rápidamente, llevándose a Kiara con ellos.

- Farel ... – pronuncio despacio, casi dejándose llevar por aquellos brazos.

Lucio, Kaiba, Katsuya y los gemelos no entendían nada de lo que había sucedido, pero el ojiazul se giro entre molesto y asustado hacia aquel sujeto que sostenía al ojos verdes.

- Antul ... explícate por amor a RA ... – dijo agitado mientras señalaba las ofrendas – Esos ... eran ... RA ...!

- Miembros del Clan de las Tierras Muertas ... – el pelinegro se separo con media sonrisa, mientras hacia señas a algunos hombres que aparecieron de la nada. Quienes rápidamente atendían a los heridos, Katsuya estaba desmayado en los brazos del ojiazul, cosa que mucho no le agrado que lo atendieran gente extraña, mientras que los gemelos, aun con las armas en mano, dejaban que desinfectaran pequeños rasguños de la cara y brazos, Lucio, aun en shock se sentó en el suelo mientras era atendido - ... El clan mas temido y despreciado por todo el mundo. Compuesto por ... amantes de la sangre y carniceros – señalando seriamente el cuerpo mutilado del sujeto gordo - ... Pactos con el diablo son lo mas comunes entre ellos, pero aun así son respetados. El amo de todos, posee una compañía bastante sólida, multimillonaria y legal en los negocios de la Bolsa y Bienes Raíces ...

- Que hacían acá ...? – la vos fría del CEO lo interrumpió – Porque intervinieron en una disputa entre clanes ...

- El muchacho rubio ... – Antul dijo despacio, mirando a Lucio - ... aquel muchacho, aunque no lo crean es el hermano mayor de todos ellos, el primer heredero de todo el imperio de las Tierras Muertas ... – todos lo miraron con desconcierto, el pelinegro suspiro – Hace mas de diez años que desapareció en una de las tantas misiones extrañas que poseían, cuando eran un clan requerido por las mafias, hubo un accidente y el muchacho desapareció. Sus hermanos lo buscaron por todos lados, y se volvieron aun mas fríos y desquiciados, hasta que ... un informante había sacado fotos de una reunión, y de casualidad él aparecía en un plano secundario. Fue solo mover algunos contactos, para poder ubicarlo y sacarlo de donde había caído con amnesia ...

- Igual .. todo esto es desquiciante ... QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN AQUÍ? ... – Kaiba grito aun mas desesperado, no entendía nada, ni siquiera le veía relación, pero luego miro a los ojos a Antul – Que demonios haces TU aquí? No es tu territorio ... no deberías estar aquí ...! – dijo molesto.

- Aquí ... no Kaiba ... – suspiro desganado - ... Llevaremos a los heridos a la mansión Tomoeda, allí estarán a salvo en un sitio neutral, y todas las dudas podrán ser aclaradas ...

Se giro, haciendo señas a unos autos para que se acercaran, miro detenidamente aquel castaño que aun estaba sentado en el suelo, y solo atino a rodearlo con los brazos y alzarlo, depositándolo en uno de los asientos traseros.


End file.
